MISS YOU MY DEAR
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: Hi guys,i am here again with my new attempt...Abhijeet lost his memory in an accident again...will CID team & Daya get back their Abhijeet?or will they lose him forever?will they be able to overcome this challenge of life-death?to know more peep into the story...must review after reading...thanks..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:HELLO GUYS!I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING U ALL WAIT FOR THE DAREYA STORY "B.T.A.H.M"…BUT I AM REALLY BUSY IN STUDIES…..AFTER SO LONG I AM OPENING MY LAPTOP….& I THOUGHT TO UPDATE IT BUT MY VERY GOOD FRIEND PALLABI HAS GONE TO VISIT PURI FOR 1 WEEK & I AM MISSING HER BADLY….WE ALWAYS STUDY TOGETHER..BUT SHE LIVES FAR FROM MY HOUSE….WE STUDY & SOLVE MATHS & SCIENCE PROBLEMS TOGETHER…..WE GO TUTION TOGETHER…..BUT I AM REALLY FEELING LONELY WITH YOU PALLABI…PLEASE COME ASAP….**

**SO FRIENDS,HERE IS MY NEW FF ON DUO ABOUT THIS TOPIC…..BUT THIS TIME ROLE REVERSAL…..ALWAYS WE SEE DAYA MISSING HIS BUDDY…..BUT THE POINT IS OPPOSITE HERE….HOPE U WILL ENJOY…..SORRY FOR SHORT UPDATE…**

**HERE WE GO…..PLSSS ENJOY…**

The alarm was buzzing continuously…..he was so much irritated with this…..at last he jerked his head & stopped the clock…he looked towards it sadly…placed his hand on his chin & started thinking….

"are Abhijeet…yaar tum bhi na kamal kar dete ho!ye sofa pe hi so gaye!isse sar me dard hota h aur pith(back) par bhi…..itne bar samzaya par janab ko sirf gyan dena aata h….khud to kuch nehi maante…humesha Daya,jao utho…kamre me jake so jao,Daya zayada rat taq nehi jagte,ankh par pressure padta hai,Daya healthy khana khaya karo…Daya ye karo,Daya wo karo…ab khudko dekho!"

He was smiling continuously while thinking his brother's cute scolds & words….but again he became sad by thinking tht no Daya is now here…..he will come after full 7 DAYS!oh God!sach a long time!

He was feeling pain in back…."Daya sahi kehta h..dard bht ho raha hai pith pr….."

"are boss….ruko main malish kar deta hu…abhi thik ho jayega….sidhe baitho na…har waqt hil kyu jate ho tum?...boss..(caring tone)…thoda acha laga?hmm….."

Abhi:Daya yr jaldi se ajao…plssss..boht miss kar raha hu tumhe…yrrrrr!"

At the same time his ph rang…..he looked at the caller id excitedly but became sad…..

Abhi:haan sir….

Acp:kya hua Abhijeet….itne low sound kyu kar rahe ho beta?tabiyat thik h na?

Abhi(smile):jee sir….thik h….

Acp:chalo acha h!waise tumhe jo files diya tha wo complt hua?

Abhi:jee sir…ho gya..

Acp:good!to jaldi se buro ajao…..Shreya aur Nikhil HQ jane hi wala h…

Abhi:jee sir….pouchta hu main…..

Then after cutting the call he took shower & looked at the table..usualy at this time he used to call his brother continuously…"are kya yar boss…..subha subha kyu tum apne is madhur awaj me gana shuru karte ho?...Daya,mere gane ke bina tu kisdin aya h jaldi nashta pr?...to kamre me le ja sakte ho…..

Haan haan kyu nehi aab bol ki Abhi,khila bhi do..plsss…haan boss,kitna ache bat kehte ho tum?plsss khila do…."

He went on without taking breakfast…..but at the door step…."kya boss…ek glass dudh pine me kya takleef?acha apne Daya k liye hi kha lo….."

He went back & took the milk…then started car….

Abhi:yar Daya tera qualis tere bina acha nehi lagta…..pata nehi kaise rahunga tere bina?jaldi se ye 7 din guzar jaye….

He sped up the car & stopped in front of buro…..he entered inside….all welcomed him….he responded but sadness was clearly seen….he went to ACP's cabin….

Abhi:sir….files….

Acp:thik h!kya bat h Abhijeet Daya ki yad araha h?

Abhi:jee sir….isbar kuch zyada hi yad araha h…..ek to hum kam ki wajase ek dusre ka cherah bhi nehi dekh pate..phir jab chutti mila to Daya ko seminar pa jana tha…

Acp:haan Abhijeet tum chutti cancel hi kar diya…Daya aajaye to ek sath sath le lena aur bht enjoy karna…..k?

Abhi:ok sir!

Acp:ph kiya usne?

Abhi:no sir!kal subha ke bad to koi bat hi nehi hua…..maine call kiya par not-reachable tha…..shayad busy hoga….

Acp:hmmm….jaldi ajayega…..tum chinta mat karo…..

Abhi:jee sir!sir,kya aaj main Daya k desk par kaam kar sakta hu?

Acp:kya?acha chalo thik h….waise bhi aaj sirf file works hi h to problem nehi hoga…..

Abhi:thank u sir!

He went to Daya's desk….sat on the chair..he was feeling Daya's presence…he thought,"kya haal karke raka hai desk ka…ye Daya bhi na….aj jate waqt saaf kar dunga…."

He was working but not happily…

**Flashback…**

Daya:kya yar Abhi..dekho na aj kitna acha din h…."

Abhi(looking at file):hmm…case to bht hi complicated tha…

Daya(angry like fire):aab main apka case complicated kar dunga Senior Inspecter Abhijeet….

Abhi(shock):Daya….kya hua yr?chilla kyu rahe ho?

Daya:main itne der se kuch bol raha tha..aur tum ho ki is file me dube ho…had hai!

Abhi:oh!sorry yr!bol…

Daya:nehi bolunga!tum to is file se muzse zyada pyar karte ho!main kyu ayu tum dono ke bich?gale se lagake rakho ise…

He angrily went towars his desk…Abhi was looking at his cute & angry brother…..

**Present…..**

Abhi was smiling reminding this…

**A/N:GUYS I AM SO SORRY TO END IT HERE….I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP….PLEASE DON'T MIND….ACTUALLY I HAVE STUDIES…SORRY ONCE AGAIN….**

**PLEASE REVIEW…..HATH PA DARD NEHI HONA CHAHYE?DONT BE LAZY…OR I'LL HAVE TO BE LAZY….**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**CAN U SHARE SOMETHING LIKE MISSING SOMEONE?IF U WANT…I'LL DEFINTLY NOT FORCE…MINIMUM 25 REVIEWS…**

**LAST BUT NOT LEAST,HAVE A SAFE & HAPPY JOURNEY MY LOVE PALLABI..LOVE U SOOOO MUCHHH SWEET HEART…..**

**LOVE YOU TOO GUYS…..GOD BLESS YOU…SRIJA**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I didn't get the expcted review…..well,its alright if u don't like this story…..no matter…..i'm juz writing it to express a simple view….i'll end it asap…..as I cant leave it like tht I'm still going on & also for them I'm writing who is reviewing aftr reading…**

**Special note:thanks to Shilpa,Sweetpari,Priya,Rukmani,Sneha,Ritesh,Katiiy didi,Shilpam bhaiya,SHZK(Zehra),Dareya rocks,Waheguru,Duoangel95,kashyap,Daya's girl,Kritika,Abhisrk-ian….a big thank you to all of you for your precious reviews….it means a lot…stay blessed!**

**Here we go…enjoy…..**

**Night,10 pm**

Abhi was sitting on sofa….he was really worried fr Daya….neither Daya called him nor he answered to his calls or sms….he was looking disappointed…..

He again tried his cell…but this time sum1 picked up…

Abhi:thank god yr!tune ph to utha liya…pata h kitna tension me tha main….

The man:are are rukiye to sahi…Daya isswaqt nhi h yaha…..

Abhi:aain….nhi h matlab?aur aap kaun ho?

The man:Daya ka dost…..Abhir….wo hum bas yaha ake hi mile…..

Abhi:oh!par ye Daya kahan h?

Abhir:jee wo to washroom gaya h aur uska ph mere pas h….wohi dekar gaya….

Abhi:wo mera calls kyu nehi utha raha tha?

Abhir:jee wo seminar me tha issliye..aur phir hum itne dino bad mile to ek dusre se baat hi karte h..sayad use apke yaad nehi aya….

Abhi was really very sad after listening it….think"ye Daya kisi aur ko pakar muse bhul gaya?ek baar bhi tuse mera yaad nehi ayaa?"

Abhir:hello!sun rahe hai aap?hello..

Abhi:jee jee…..waise Daya se baat ho sakta h?

Abhir:isswaqt to nhi..kyuki hum thora ghumne ja rahe h….aap kal baat kar lena…..

Abhi:use keh dena ki maine call kiya tha….bye.

Abhir:jee zarur..bye,,

After cutting the call Abhi was thinking…"kamal h!sahab ko naye dost mil gaya to muse bhul gaya!main yaad tq nhi hu use!khamakha main hi chinta karke marta hu!disgusting!"

He slept there without eating anything…next days were going like this…they only talk when Abhi calls but Daya didn't call himself…it was quite surprising for him..Daya never did like it…..

It was the day before Daya's returning…..

At night….11 pm..

Daya called Abhi….

Daya:hello boss….

Abhi:hmm..bolo…

Daya:main araha hu,,

Abhi:pata h..

Daya:tum khush nehi ho?

Abhi:khush to hu Daya…par sayad tum nhi ho..

Daya:haan boss…sach to h!dekho na Abhir ko kitna miss karnewala hu mai….

Abhi:Daya muse neend araha h….rakhta hu..bye.

Daya:he…but before anything the call got cut…

Next morning…Daya was ringing the bell….Abhi opened it in hurry….Daya hugged him tightly…

But Abhi didn't….he separate himself in a sec…Daya was shocked at this strange thing…

Daya:Kya hua boss?apne bhai se gale nehi lagna?

Abhi:sorry yr!time nehi h…..boht important kaam h to buro ja raha hu…nashta table pr h…kha lena…

Daya:Abhi kya hua yr?kyu aisa kar rahe ho?main itne dino baad wapas aya aur tum ho ki…

Abhi:Daya plsss….hum baad me bat karenge….i've to go now….bye.

He went without losing a sec…

Daya:pata nehi kya ho gaya!gussa kyu h saab ji?kuch to gadbad zarur h…

Here Abhi was driving the car…..

Abhi:agar tere paas mere liye time nehi h to mere paas bhi nehi!hisab barabar!Abhir Abhir aur Abhir…..waha jitni baar call kiya har bar ye Abhir ki batein….akhir h kaun ye!jane sepehle itna natak kiya…..Abhi tumhe miss karunga…yaad ayega tumhara…aur pata nehi kya kya bola!aab dekho….had h!

Daya:kya yr Abhi!kyu ruthe hue ho!aisa acha nhi lagta!manana to padegaa…

Abhi reached buro…..all wished him gm….he too…

Acp:Daya wapas aya Abhijeet?

Abhi:haan sir…agaya h..

Acp:to aaj to tum chutti le sakte the….uske sath thora time spend kar lete..

Abhi:kyu sir?i mean koi zarurat nehi…yaha ka kaam zyada impo h…

He started doing his work…..

Acp(think):aab kya ho gaya!kisi din in dono k karan main pakka pagal ho jayunga!

He called Daya….

Daya:jee sir..kaise h aap?

Acp:acha hu Daya..aur tum?

Daya:im ok sir..

Acp:waise tum dono ka jhagra hua h kya?

Daya:nehi sir..aisa kuch nehi…

Acp:to wo tumse itna rutha kyu h?haan…

Daya:sir pata nhi muse….

Acp:acha chalo thik h….jaldi se samit lena sabkuch….

Daya:ok sir..

Acp:bye.

He went to Abhi….

Acp:kya hua h haan?

Abhi:kahan kya hoga sir?

Acp:tum aur Daya k bich kya hua?

Abhi:kuch bhi to nehi sir….kya hoga!

Acp:chupa rahe ho?

Abhi:sir wo…wo…wo Daya ne muse khud se ek bar bhi call nehi kiya…aur waha jake apne friend Abhir ke sath busy ho gaya!sachme muse bohot bura laga h…

Acp(smile):oh!to ye baat h!i hope ki sab thik ho jayega…kyu?

Abhi:jee sir…

Acp:good…

**In home…**

Daya was waiting for his bhai….he made the dishes himself…but time was passing quickly…Abhi didn't come still…..

Daya:kya yr!kahan reh gye!main bhi na!bina wajaye Abhir ki wajase Abhi ko hurt kar diya!but I also missed you a lot boss!plss samzo na iss baat ko!

**It was 12 am** but Abhi didn't came…so he atlast called ACP…

Acp:haan Daya…mana liya use?

Daya:are sir manayunga to tab na jab wo ayega ghar…

Acp(shock):kya matlab?wo ghar nehi gaya?

Daya:no sir…upar se uske ph bhi switched off h…muse bohot chinta ho raha h…

Acp:chinta ki baat to h Daya!wo itna laparwa nhi h…ki gussa dikhane ke liye ph bhi off kar de…

Daya:sir ab kya kare?

Acp:main kuch sochta hu!tum tension mat lo…..

He cut the call…..

**In buro**….Purvi was working still as she has some pending works….buro's ph rang…

Purvi:CID buro!

A man:hello main Ramesh bol raha hu…P.R highway se…yaha ek accident ho gaya h,..

Purvi:dekhiye accident ki case aap police ko batayiye…..CID ko nehi..

Ramesh:mam actualy admi ke pas se CID ka badge mila h…..koi INSPECTER ABHIJEET H..

Purvi:whattttttt?Abhijeet sir!

Ramesh:aaplog jaldi ayiye…..

Purvi:ap unhe CITY hospital me admit kijiye abhi ke abhi..hum waha pouch jate h…

Ramesh:thik h….

Purvi informed all about this & they reached to hospital….

**A/N:I'M SORRY FOR THIS SHORT UPDATE….N I'M ALSO SORRY FOR DISTRACKING FROM THE PROPER POINT…..HOPE U LIKED IT…**

**THNKS FOR READING…PLS REVIEW AFTER READING….SRIJA..**


	3. Zindegi ki nayi imtehaan

**A/N:Thanks to all who reviewed after reading…..it means a lot…..it is the 3****rd**** chapter of this story…hope you will enjoy….take a glance & pls review…..thank you.**

**Thanks to **

**Jyoti:dear thank you for your review...par kya Daya ko Abhi ko manane ka waqt milega?wait n watch...stay well...**

**Sweet pari:I think its site problem..so your reviews aren't displaying..well,I got your review…thanks..here is the update…enjoy…Abhir is Daya's friend..but here is no Abhir now…**

**Khushi:thanks for your review….kafi beqarar ho ap update ke liye….chalo mil gayi update..happy?**

**Sneha:thank you dear…u know my sister's name is also Sneha…..enjoy this update….**

**Aditya?i'm sorry but I cant add the Abhirika moments..bcs concept of the story is just different,,,I'll try…thanks for reviewing…..**

**Rukmani,Aditi,Guest:Thanks to you….enjoy…**

**Waheguru:actually I made it as a light story earlier….but now its going to be serious…so I told tht…thanks for your review dear….it means a ..**

**Duo angel,Shilpa:thanks a lot dears….keep supporting…**

**Kritika:hahaha haan phir se rulane ka plan..iss chap ko padke roya ya nehi zarur batana….your reviews are always fine..so if I did any mistake pls correct…thanks…**

**Killer1437:u logged in!good to see…..thanks for review Ritesh…keep supporting…..tc..**

**Katiiy didi:thanks didi for your review….it means a lot….take care….stay well…**

**Palak96:thank you so much dear…keep supporting….**

**SHZK:Zehra,thanks dear….take care…stay well….**

**Shilpam:bhaiya,main bhi apse gussa hu…..anyways,thanks for review….stay blessed…take care…..**

**I apologize sincerely if I forgot any name…..really sorry…again thanks a lot….**

**Here we go…..pls enjoy…**

After checking Abhijeet the doctor came out of the cabin & looked at all the tensed faces….tears were present in Daya's eyes…..he was looking broken….

Acp:doc kya hua h?Abhijeet thik to h na?use kuch hua to nehi?

Doc:dekhiye pls sambhaliye apne apko…warna unko kaise sambhalenge?

Daya:kya matlab h apka?kya hua h mere bhai ko?

Doc:darasal accident kafi zabardast tha…unke sar pe bohot gehri chot aya h…aur iss wajase unhe….(he stopped)..

Acp:iss wajase kya doc?ap ruk kyu gaye?

Doc:iss wajase unhe temporary memory loss ho gaya h….

Daya sat on the bench with a thud…..everyone was just speechless….the whole situation made them dumb….

Acp(teary tone):kya?memory loss?

Doc:jee haan…par ye temporary phase h…..unke thik hone ki 100% chances h…bas aaplog himmat mat hariye ga….plsss…..aplogoke liye strong rehna boht zaruri h,….

Daya:nehi..nehi aisa nehi ho sakta….aisa nehi ho sakta….

He started crying hiding his face on his hands….Rajat & Freddy were really trying to console him…

Doc:Daya sir,ap to unke sabse karib h na?to unhe sabse zyada zarurat apke h…..pls control urself…..

Acp hugged his son tightly…..

Acp:Daya..beta pls ro mat…hum sab h na…hum use thik kar denge…..use kuch nehi hoga…..kuch bhi nehi…himmat rakho…

He removed the tears from his face…..

Rajat:doc unhe hosh kab ayega?

Doc:kabhi bhi aasakta h…aur wo bohot zyda aggressive behave kar sakte h….aplog har situation k liye tayar rehna….

All nodded their heads sadly…..each secs n moments were painful for them…they were just thinking of coming danger…..what they are going to face?

Daya:sir mera Abhi thik to ho jayega na?use kuch hoga to nehi na?

Acp:nehi Daya..wo Abhijeet h..use kuch kaise ho sakta h?kuch bhi nehi hoga mere sher ko…..be strong Daya….be strong!

Rajat:ACP saab bilkul sahi bol rahe h sir…aap befikar rehiye….ap jaise bhai aur dost h jinke sath unhe kuch kaise ho sakta….

He placed his hand on Daya's shoulder…..all were trying best to console their minds but they all were very much sad…none of them can see their beloved Abhijeet sir suffering from this memory loss again…..as becs of this thing he lost his earlier life…..

All were just waiting for his consciousness…..at last their wait ends n the nurse came out n informed them about that…..they all were prepared for anything…..but still the pain waz clearly seen on their faces…

Acp pressed Daya's shoulder….

Acp:Daya….sab thik ho jayega….himmat mat harna…tumhe hi sambhalna h usko…samjhe?

Daya:jee sir!

Acp:thts good…chalo….

They all slowly entered to the cabin…saw Abhijeet lying on bed…..with closed eyes….

Tears came in Daya's eyes…he cant saw his bhai like this…..

**Mat azma re….**

**Phir se bula re..**

**Apna bana le..hu bekarar…**

Acp placed his hand on Abhi's head…Abhi slowly opened his eyes…..he looked around…but didn't understand anything…

Abhi:ye..ye..kahan hu main?haan…

He was going to get up but got a high pain in head….he hold his head n screamed….

Abhi(in pain):aaaahhhhhhhh…..mera sar…..(looked at ACP n all)…kya hua h muse?kaun ho aap sab?

**Tusko chaha dil h ye karta…..**

**Haan bekahasa..tuzse hi pyar…**

Daya:Abhi…..Abhi…

ACP hold him n say…

Acp:Abhijeet….main ACP saab….ye Daya….kuch yaad araha h?haan?bolo na….

Daya:Abhi pls bolo na….main tera Daya…tera bhai…Abhi….

Abhi(shout):KAUN DAYA?KAUN BHAI?KAUN ABHI?MAIN NEHI JANTA KISIKO…KAUN ACP?

Daya sat on his bed…..he was really broken….although he was totally known abt his condition but still his mind was not giving support to see his bhai like this….on the other side Abhijeet was really aggressive this time….

Rajat:sir aap Senior Insp Abhijeet h…CID Mumbai ke honhar officer….yad karne ki kosis kijiye sir…plss..

Abhi(shout):nehi yaad araha h kuch bhi!kya karu?

Daya suddenly started crying holding Abhi's hand…he was really crying badly….ACP couldn't see his sons like this…so he came out of cabin…..Rajat n Freddy were looking helpless…they also came out…..

Only duo were left..

**Tere hi khwab dekhna…**

**Tere hi raha taqna…..**

Abhi was quite soften to see him like this….although he didn't know this person but still he was feeling his pain….he was also getting sad for him…..

Abhi(low):tum kyu ro rahe ho?

Daya looked at him n couldn't resist but hugged him tightly….Abhi was shocked….

Abhi:ye..ye..kya kar rahe ho tum?chodo na..plss…..chodo muse…..

**Tu muzse kabhi na ruthna,…**

**Kabhi kahi na chutna….**

**Mera koi nehi yaha tere siwa….**

But Daya didn't leave him..he was just crying…..Abhi didn't understand anything but he felt his sadness…so he rubbed his hand on his back…

Abhi:rona mat….ro kyu rahe ho?plss rona bandh karo…..bacha ho kya?

Daya left him & smiled at his irritation….

Abhi(irritate):aab has kyu rahe ho?

Daya:kyuki mera bhai muse bacha kehta h….

Abhi:bhai!(surprise)..tumhara bhai bhi h?

Daya:haan h….

Abhi:uska naam?

Daya:apko kyu batau?

Abhi(fake anger):mat batana….aur dobara aise muse gale se mat lagana…apne bhai ko jake lagana….

Daya(think):apne bhai ko hi to gale laga raha hu boss…..kash tum samaz pate…

Abhi:aab tum kya soch rahe ho?apne bhai ke bare me?

Daya:hmmm…..pata nehi kahan kho gaya….(dreamy tone)..

Abhi(shock):kya?tumhara bhai kho gaya h?

Daya(jerk):haan..haan….wo kho gaya,..par main usko dhoond lunga…..uske bina is duniya me mai bilkul tanha aur akela hu….

Abhi(sadly):tumhara to koi h…par muse to kuch yaad bhi nehi h….aur tumlog muse Abhi kyu bula rahe ho?

Daya:kyuki tum bilkul mere bhai jaise ho….jise sab Abhi bulate the…..

Abhi(shout):mat bulana muse Abhi!samje?mat samzna muse tumhara bhai…

Daya(teary):Abhi….

Abhi(shout):shut up!chup ho jao..dushman ho sab mere….jao yahase….chale jao….jao…..just go…..

Daya was shocked at his sudden change…..ACP n all along with doc came inside…

Doc:are aap shant ho jayiye….plss…apke liye itna hyper hona achi baat nehi h….

Abhi(still he was arrogant):jane ke liye bolo in sabko…..dushman h mera sab….marne aya h muse….jao sab….chale jao….

Doc:acha acha thik h…sab log pls bahar jayiye…plss….sister,jaldi se seductive le ayiye….abhi..

Nurse:yes sir!abhi layi….

Abhi(shout):khare kyu h?jao yaha se…..jao..

Doc:I request u all plss jayiye ap sab…plsss…inke condition bigad raha h….pls jayiye…warna kuch bhi ho sakta h….

All left except Daya n ACP…Daya was not going,,,ACP insisted him….Daya was really bearing pain…..his bhai couldn't recognize him..this thing made him just lost…

Abhi:chale jao abhi…

Daya:Abhi…Abhi…tum apne Daya ko kaise bhul sakte ho?Abhi…

Abhi:main kisi Daya ko nehi janta…I hate you…I just hate you…just hate you….

At tht time Daya couldn't stand….he lost his consciousness in ACP's arms….at the same moment doc gave the seductive to Abhi….

Acp:Daya…Daya…

Abhi was also going to the sleeping world….he saw Daya losing consciousness…..so he felt guilt…but at tht time he was also losing his consciousness…he closed his eyes while pointing his hand towards Daya….

Acp:doc Daya ko dekhiye na..plss…use kya ho gaya…..pls doc…

Rajat n others came n shocked to see Daya's condition….

They shifted Daya to another cabin…..ACP came to Abhi n rubbed his hairs…..tears fell from his eyes…

Acp:jaldi thik ho jao Abhijeet….tum dono ek dusre ke bina adhura ho…..jaldi thik ho jao….mera beta wapas dedo…..

He looked at the sky from window in helplessness….

He went to Daya's cabin…

Acp:doc Daya?

Doc:darasal bohot zyada tension aur depression ke karan inhone apna hosh kho diya….inhe rest ki shakt zarurat h….

Acp:wo thik to ho jayega na?

Doc:jee bilkul..warna ko kaun sambhalega?

Rajat:sir ko hosh kab ayega?

Doc:abhi kuch ghante taq to nehi..kyuki inke brain ko rest ki bht zarurat h…so inhe sone dijiye…..ye bht zyda depressed h….agar inko mental peace nehi mila to halat aur bhi kharab ho sakta h…

Freddy:pata nehi kiski nazar lag gayi indono ko?bhagwan kyu kar raha h aisa inke sath?

Acp pat his shoulder…

Acp:himmat rakho Freddy…..hum sabko abhi bohot mazboot rehna h….Daya to khud itna toot gaya h ki…

He went out of the cabin…Rajat left a sigh…..all were just counting time for coming danger…..**what they are going to face?now what new pain is waiting for them?**

**The coming test is going to be more & more tough for them….will they be able to pass this test?or they will fail?wht the result is going to be?will they get their Abhijeet back?or will lose him?**

**WILL THEY BE ABLE TO OVERCOME THIS SITUATION?**

**A/N:so it is the end of this chapter…..next update depends on reviews….hope you liked this chapter…..**

**Thanks for reading…pls review…..take care…see you soon…stay blessed…Srija….**


	4. Yaad aaraha hai tera pyar

**A/N:Hi guys,how are you all?definitly fine,,,,right?happy to get this update?one more thing pls chapter padke review me batana ki kaun kaun roya aur kaun kaun nehi!Sorry for late update…**

**Thanks to **

**Priya:sorry dear for making you wait so long…but as I had to make this chapter long I needed a bit time…thanks for ur review..**

**Sweety:sorry dear being a duo story I cant add Tarika here right now..but I'll definitly try to work on ur request….thnx..**

**Jyoti:thank u so much buddy for such a nice support…hope u wil get ur wanted thinkg in this story…take care..**

**Miss earth:thanks fr review…enjoy..**

**Confidentgirl22:thanks for review dear…wait n watch..u will get ur answers gradually..**

**Pinki,Palak:thnx to both of u friends…..stay well..**

**Rukmani,Waheguru:thanks to u guys for ur lovely supports….keep it up n stay blessed..**

**Khushi:yes dear surely…u tell me the idea….but it may be late….i'll write after sometime…but if it's a os idea then I'll try to write soon…anyway,thanks for ur sweet review…God bless you.,**

**Kritika:its really good to know tht u r liking this attempt of mine….n specially for u,I've wrote this chapter a bit long…hope it will satisfy u..thanks for ur continuous support….**

**Duoangel95:bohot dur taq soch h apki…..good!keep guessing…..thanks for ur review Ms CID..**

**Sneha:lovely review dear..thanks a lot…stay blessed n keep supporting…**

**Killer1437:thanks Ritesh…..stay well…take care…**

**Katiiy didi:gussa to ab bhi hu apse mai…anyways thanks for ur review..take care n stay blessed…**

**Though its not enough review but still for my regular reviewers,I'm updating this story…..guys,iss chapter ke end me apke liye ek surprise h..but don't go to the end now…..last me hi dekhna….."wink"…**

**Thanks to all for your precious reviews in the 3****rd**** chapter….its really encouraging…..**

**Here we go….pls enjoy…..**

Acp,Rajat n Freddy were waiting in the outside bench of Daya's cabin….now they were also very much scared for Daya also as Daya was also in very bad condition….n the only man who can handle him at this moment was his brother…..but in vain!other team members had gone to buro as it was morning…but none was so much willing to go…but for them DUTY COMES FIRST….after all they are CID officers…

Acp:pata nehi sab kaise aur kab thik hoga…kyu bhawgan humesha humara hi imtehaan leta h…akhir kyu in donoko hi sari dukh,dard aur takleef se guzarna padta h…..(tears fall from his eyes.)

Rajat placed his hand on his shoulder…

Rajat:sir plsss..kam se kam aap to himmat mat hariye…..warna hum kaise rehenge?pehle hi Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ki ye halat h…..

Acp(teary):kaise sambhalu Rajat khudko?sab kuch hath se nikalta ja raha h….mere dono bete ke ankho ko dekhkar mai nehi sambhal pata khudko…..nehi sambhal pata…

Freddy(teary):sir aap chinta mat kijiye…sab thik ho jayega….uparwala sab thik kar denge…akhir Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ne kitne logonke bhala kiye h…

Acp(sigh):duniya me ache logoke sath hi na-insafi hota h Freddy!insaf h kahan iss duniya me….

They all were just silent…..

3 hours passed like this…..in middle ACP went to his home for freshening….Rajat n Freddy were still in hospital…Salunkhe n Tarika also came n met them….but as the work load was heavy they had to leave….

Freddy:sir aap abhi ghar jayiye…pura raat yaha the aap…

Rajat:tum bhi to yehi the Freddy…..

Freddy lowered down his head…..meanwhile Sachin n Purvi came with ACP…..

Sachin:sir ab hum yaha rukte h..aap dono ghar jake fresh ho jayiye…kitna thak gaye h…

Rajat:nehi Sachin…its ok..we r alright..

Acp:no you re not ok….jao ghar jao….hum h na yaha…..

Purvi:haan sir…plss aplog sham ko ayiyega…..

Freddy:ok sir par kuch ho to zarur bula lena..thik h?

Sachin:bilkul bulayenge Freddy….

They both left unwillingly…..

Nurse:sir…Abhijeet sirko hosh aaraha h….aaplog ander mat jaiyega jab taq main doc to na bulati ok?

Acp:ok..ap bulayiye doc ko..pls..

The doc came…

Doc:aaplog bahar rukiye...main dekhkar ata hu….

They nodded sadly….

In cabin…

Abhijeet was looking at the window…..

Doc:hello..how r u feeling now?

Abhi:im fine doc…

Doc:thts good….

He was going to leave…

Abhi:doc…..

Doc:jee boliye…..

Abhi:acha jo log yaha the wo abhi bhi h kya?

Doc(confused):ap ye kyu puch rahe h?

Abhi:nehi bas aise hi….

Doc:jee h…bahar…..wo log to kal raat se hi yaha h…

Abhi:thik h..muse unse nehi milna…..unhe ander na ane ke liye kehiye ga…..

Doc:ap unse itna nafrat kyu kar rahe h?wo to apko bhala hi chahte h na….

Abhi(angry):koi mera bhala nehi chahta….aur maine keh diya matlab keh diya….muse nehi milna unse!bas wo admi…

Doc:kaun admi?kiske bare me keh rahe h aap?

Abhi:woi jo behosh ho gaya tha…

Doc:apko yaad h?

Abhi(low):jee…wo to meri wajase hi behosh ho gaya tha….

Doc:apne aisa kya kiya uske sath?

Abhi(irritate):apko itna sawal jawab ki kya zarurat h?

Doc:apko uski fikar h?

Abhi:bhala muse kyu hone laga kisi aajnabi ki fikar?(fake anger)…

But internally he was also sad for him…but he was also confused at his strange feeling…..

He thinks,"main ise janta taq nehi hu,phir muse iska itna fikar kyu h?...pata nehi kaun h ye ABHI?ye log muse Abhi kyu bula rahe h?mai to nehi hu Abhi..phir main kaun hu?haan..kaun hu main?".

Suddenly his head started spinning..he was again feeling high pain in his head…

Abhi(loud):aaaaaahhhhhh…mera sar…aaahhhh….

Doc came to him…..

Doc:are kya hua?phir se sar me dard ho raha h?

At his loud voice ACP n all came inside…saw Abhi in high pain….nurse gave him injection n he slept again…

Acp(in tension):doc kya hua Abhijeet ko?

Doc:sayad inhone apne bare me kuch yaad karne ki kosis ki thi….to isime sar dard hone laga…humne seductive de diya h…par…

Sachin:par kya doc?

Doc:par inke thik hone ke liye Daya ka thik hona bohot zaruri h…

Acp:apko aisa kyu lagta h?

Doc:kyuki wo abhi Daya ke bare me puch rahe the…unhe uski fikar h..par wo express nehi karna chahte..

Sachin:yeto bohot achi bat h sir…kam se kam isse Daya sirko to acha lagega…

Doc:Abhijeet ko stable condition me lane me kafi time lag sakta h…ap logoko intezar karna padega….

Acp:hum intezar karne ka liye tayar h..bas wo thik ho jaye,…

Doc:ok…main Daya ko dekhkar ata hu…unhe aabtaq hosh aajana chayhe…

He went…ACP n all too went behind him n they were waiting outside….doc came with tensed face…

Sachin:kya hua doc aap parishan lag rahe h?sab thik h na?Daya sir…wo thik h na?

Doc:unhe aab taq hosh nehi aya h….

Acp:isme koi khatra h doc?

Doc:jee iska matlab unka brain aur mind bhi bohot zyada thak chuka h..wo bht weak ho gaye h…..

Acp:kya?agar Daya aise weak ho jayega to Abhijeet ka khayal kaun rakhega?..nehi Daya ko thik hona padega…..uske bhai ke liye use strong rehna padega…

He sat on the bench…he was looking gloomy n worried…

The situation was becoming harder in each secs…..the new tests were more tough…

He rested his head on the wall n closed his eyes…..Sachin n Purvi were also very sad to see their trio seniors like this…its really hard fot them to see their loved ones in pain…

After 1 hour..

Daya get back his consciousness…..a slow n dim light of hope came to them…

Daya sat weakly….ACP smiled to him…Daya also gave him a weak n sad smile….

Daya(slow n weak voice):sir Abhi?

Acp(pat his head):Abhijeet thik h…bich me use ek bar hosh aya tha…phir achanak sar me dard hone laga to wo phir se aggressive ho gaya tha…..phir doc ne use seductive de diya…abhi wo so raha h…..

Daya left a sigh n lowered down his head…"sir sab meri waja se hua na?"

Acp:ye tum kya bol rahe ho Daya?tumhri wajase kyu kuch hoga?

Daya(low):agar main use yad dilane ki kosis nehi karta to sayad wo aisa nehi karta…

Sachin:sir pls ap aisa kyu soch rahe h?doc ne pehle hi hume bataya tha ki sir aggressive behave kar sakte h….

Daya didn't say anything…

Acp:Daya pls tum khudko sambhalo…..agar tum aise weak ho jaoge to uska kya hoga?tum hi to humari akhri ummed ho….

Purvi:aur phir sir u know Abhijeet sir ko bhi apke kitne fikar h…

Daya:kya?(shock)

Acp:doc ne kaha ki wo tumhare bare me puch raha tha,,,,wo tumhare liye concerned h par express nehi karna chahta…

Daya smiled a bit…

Daya:akhir ko mera Abhi h…mera fikar to use har samay rehta h..

Acp n all smiled…

Daya:sir wo humse milega kya?

Acp:hum sabka to nehi pata par sayad tumse milega…..

Daya(dreamy):sach mein sir?

Acp:lagta to aisa hi h….Daya tum sambhal to paoge na use?

Daya:yes sir!mai ek bar milna chahta hu usse…..

Sachin:sir abhi to unhe hosh nehi h…..

Daya:kuch batein hosh me na sahi par behoshi me hi kaha jata h…..

He got down but due to weakness he was going to faint…..ACP n Sachin hold her…

Acp:Daya plss…mat utho….

Daya(trying to stand):no sir I'm fine….pls muse jane dijiye…pls sir…

Sachin:lekin sir aap khud itna weak h…pls sir thora rest kar lijiye….

Daya:ye waqt….rest ka nehi h Sachin…

Acp:acha thik h chalo..hum le chalte h…

He nodded his head in disappointment…."inka kuch nehi ho sakta.."

They entered to Abhi's cabin…..Abhi was sleeping…tears were present in his eyes….Daya sat beside him…..

Daya:sir pls hume thori der ke liye akela chod dijiye….

Acp:thik h…par Daya sambhal ke….

Daya:yaadsht hi to gaya h sir..insan to mera Abhi hi h na…..

He smiled…..he was looking strong this time….after all he knw tht he's the only person who can control Abhijeet this time…..

Rest all went outside….Daya took Abhi's hand in his n hold tightly..

Daya:chahe jo bhi ho,jaisa bhi mor aye zindegi me ye hath kabhi nehi chutega….kabhi bhi nehi!main wapas launga mere Abhi ko…..duniya ka koi bhi chiz ya koi bhi insaan hume juda nehi kar sakta Abhijeet…..tum mere bhai ho aur humesha rahoge…..main tumhara yaad wapas dilayunga boss…tumhara Daya humesha tumhare sath h…humesha….

Agar tum mere sath ho to zindegi ki koi bhi imtehaan mere liye na-mumkin nehi h…..tum hi meri taqat ho,meri sukoon aur jonoon bhi…..

Lekin boss,tumhe yun takleef me dekhna mere liye bohot mushkil h….nehi dekh sakta main tumhe dard me….tumhe yun tadapte dekhna mere liye na-mumkin h…..tumhare mooh se Daya sunne ke liye main tadap raha hu…..

Tears fell from his eyes on Abhi's hand….n Abhi opened his eyes at this…Daya didn't see this….he was looking downward…..tears were still rolling from his cheeks…..

Abhi :tum phir se ro rahe ho?

Daya looked at him in jerk…he turned his face to other side n removed tears…Abhi smiled n said…

Abhi:face ko ghumane se ya ansoo pouchne se sach jhutla nehi sakte tum….

Daya(shock):main…

Abhi(still in smile):haan ye sach h ki muse kuch yaad nehi h apne bare me….ye taq nehi pata ki iske baad kahan jayunga aur kya karunga…..(Daya looked at him in pain)…lekin apna hosh nehi khoya hu main…..itna zarur samaz sakta hu ki kaun ro raha h aur kaun nehi…

Daya(teary):Abhi….

Abhi:phir Abhi!h kaun ye Abhi?kyu bula rahe ho muse Abhi?

Daya:sorry…wo darasal muse mere bhai ki bohot yad araha h..isiliye galti se bol diya….

Abhi(low):pata nehi mai kaun hu!kaun mere rishtedar h?koi rishta h bhi mera ya nehi?

Daya looked at him in teary eyes..thinks,"apne Daya ke samne rehkar tum rishta aur apna pehchan dhoond rahe ho Abhi?hey bhagwan,kya karu main?kaise sambhalu use aur khud ko bhi?"

Abhi:acha tum logoko main kahan mila?

Daya(teary):zindegi ki raha pe…..

Abhi(confused):kya?

Daya realized what he said…so he removed his tears n said,"kuch nehi…wo tum hume highway par mile….tumhara accident hua tha….."

Abhi:accident?aur tum kaun ho?

Daya:main INSPECTOR DAYA,CID MUMBAI….

Abhi:Daya!

Daya:Abhi…..

Abhi(irritate):phir Abhi!chup ho jao tum…

Daya(teary):sorry…

Abhi(soften a bit):nehi its ok….ye Daya naam maine kahi suna h…bohot pehchana lag raha h….par yaad nehi aaraha h….

Daya(think):apne bhai ko bhul gaye boss?kaise yar…kaise?(he looked at the sky with teary eyes),,ye kaisi imtehaan le rahe ho….Abhi mere samne hoke bhi itne dur h ki wo apne Daya ko bhi pehchaan nehi pa raha h…"

Abhi:tum jao yahase…..

Daya:kyu jau?

Abhi:kyuki mai keh raha hu….

Daya:aur main tumhare bat kyu manunga?

Abhi:muse tumhare sath koi behes nehi karni…bas chale jao yahase…aur ayenda kabhi mere pas mat ana…

Daya(shock):lekin meri galti kya h?

Abhi(angry):kyu ayoge tum mere pas haan?kya rishta h tumhara mere sath?tum bas ek ajnabi ho mere liye…aur mai kisi ajnabi se milna nehi chahta…samje?

Daya:pls Abhi aise mat bolo…

Abhi(angry):phir Abhi!akhir h kaun ye Abhi?tumhara bhai na?to use jake pukaro na…..kyu muse Abhi bulate ho tum?

Daya(loud):kyuki tum hi ABHI ho!MERA BHAI ABHIJEET….MERA DOST ABHIJEET….AUR MAIN TERA BHAI DAYA…DAYA….

Abhi(loud):chup ho jao tum!jo man me aye bole ja rahe ho!main nehi hu Abhi….

Daya(loud):to kaun ho tum?

Abhi(loud):main….(he stopped,as he didn't remember anything about himself)…main…main kaun hu?kaun hu main..(low)..muse kuch yaad kyu nehi aaraha h?(he hold his head by his both hands)…mera naam kya h?...

He tried to remember…..but it created immense pain in his head..tears came in his eyes….the helplessness of memoryloss was breaking him into pieces…

Abhi(in pain):aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…mere sar me boht dard ho rha h….

Daya(panicked):Abhi…Abhi…..kya hua tumhe?boht dard ho raha h?

He tried to touch him…..but Abhi jerked his hand harshly….

Abhi(pain):muse kuch yad nhi to tum…to tum kuch bhi bologe….aur…aur main man lunga?...haan?nehi….kabhi nehi…..koi rishta nhi h…nhi h tumhara…mere sath…koi rishta nhi…I don't beliv….aahhhh…..mera sar….

Daya(hold him):acha….acha thik h….koi rishta nhi..tum jaisa kehte ho thik h….par plss let jao….plss..

Abhi:chodo..chodo muse…chodo…

Daya(a bit loud tone):bas Abhi!itne bar keh raha hu…so jao matlab so jao…..enough is enough….

Abhi:tum jao….jao…kabhi mere samne mat ana..jao..

Daya:chala jayunga main..kabhi tumhare samne nehi ayunga..kabhi nehi…(teary)..par tum let jao..plss boss…

Abhi soften a bit n lied down..Daya rubbed his hars n forehead…..

Abhi closed his eyes….

Daya:good!so jao….

Abhi(very low tone):im..im sorry….im sorry…

Daya(tears fall from his eyes):its ok boss….so jao..plsss…..main chala jata hu…chala jata hu abhi k abhi…tum plss ankh bandh karo..mai chala jayunga..

Daya was going,,but Abhi hold his hand…..Abhi's eyes were also teary….

Abhi(low):pls mat jao…..im sorry…im really sorry….aaahhh….mera sar..(he was holding his head still…..pain was too much….)

Daya(came to him):no its ok….i think main jayunga to tumhe acha lagega…..

Abhi(pain):no..plsss….main bht akela hu….bht tanha hu…pls mat jao….

Daya(sat beside him):ok nehi jayunga meri jaan….so jao…

He was rubbing his forehead n Abhi felt better in it…..

Abhi(shock):kya kaha tumna?meri jaan?

Daya(smile):hmm…kyuki mera bhai humesha meri jaan h….(lovingly)..

Abhi:lekin mai tumhe apna bhai nehi man sakta…mai tumhe janta taq nehi hu…

Daya:thik h mat manna….lekin abhi tum rest karo…..plss..u need rest….

Abhi(while closing his eyes):tum thora bht ache ho par zyada ache nhi ho…bht dant te ho…

Daya(laugh a bit):mai danta hu?ab agar koi bat nehi manega to dantna to padega hi na…

Abhi(closed eyes):bht bure ho tum…..

Daya smiled at his cuteness…ACP n all saw the whole scenario from door…as they came there when Abhi shouted….ACP smiled at his lovely sons' lovely bonding..

After sometime Abhi slept peacefully….Daya was also very weak….so he too slept placing his head on Abhi's bed…they both were holding each others' hand tightly…**with a promise that none/nothing can separate them,,…..let the test be toughest!but we are always together n we will overcome every challenge of life by this togetherness….**

**ABHI-DAYA TOGETHER FOREVER….**

**BUT WILL THIS TEST BE SO EASY N SMOOTH?**

**WILL THEY BE ABLE TO CROSS THIS TOUGH WAY OF THEIR LIFE SMOOTHLY?**

**WILL THIS TEST BE FINISHED WITHOUT ANY HARM?**

**WHAT IS GOINGTO OCCUR NEXT?**

**A/N:Do u want the answers of those questions?if yes then pls review after reading….hope u liked this long chapter…**

**Any correction,suggestion is heartily welcome….next update depends on reviews..so the silent readers,pls review must if u r excited to know about next….i hope I'm not demanding too much from you guys….anyways,thanks for reading…**

**Nd the ones who are continuously supporting me till now by their precious feedbacks thanks a lot….pls keep supporting….thanks for reading….**

**SURPRISE TIME:THE ONES WHO REQUESTED TO CONTINUE "O RE PIYA"(MY ABHIRIKA STORY)AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER I'M THINKING OF CONTINUING IT….I CHECKED YOUR REVIEWS AGAIN N FELT TO CONTINUE IT….NOW U SAY GUYS,SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT? **

**Sorry for late update….sorry for any unwanted n unfortunate mistake…..God bless you all…..Stay well,,,Srija..**


	5. Ye fasle kyu ho gaye

**A/n:Hi guys,I'm really sorry for this late & short update….i don't have much time to answer the all reviewers…..but thanks to all who read & reviewed….it really means a lot…..**

**Now plss peep into this chapter….sorry for unwanted & unfortunate mistakes…**

**Here we go..plss enjoy…**

In afternoon Abhi opened his eyes slowly & looked around…he saw none there…but he felt his hand bound with another & saw the weak & pale face of his cute brother…..who was sleeping holding his Abhi's hand tightly….one drop of tear rolled from his cheek n he burried his face in the pillow side to remove it….

The last rays of sun were coming from the window….though it was very cold & winter season but still now the sun was peeping…rays were falling on Daya's cheeks…he was feeling disturbed..Abhi smiled & thought,"bacha…."….

He put his hand over his buddy's face n covered it…..so tht the rays couldn't disturb his sound sleep…he was still looking at his face…at the same time the nurse entered with medicine….she was managing the medicines n water when the knife fell from the table n it created a bit sound….

Daya moved…Abhi was irritated…

Abhi(irritated voice):dheere nehi kar sakti aap?bechara so raha h…..

Nurse(amazed):apko inka itna fikar kyu h?lagta kya h yee aapka?

Abhi(shock):what nonsense?insan hu to thora insaniyat dikhane me problem kya h?waise iska bhi to tabiyat kharab h..bas mere kehne par hi yaha ruk gaya….

Nurse:ok im sorry….par apka aur inka bhi medicine ka time ho gaya h…Daya sir ko to injection bhi lagwana h…..

Abhi:acha sister waise inhe kya ho gaya h?

Nurse:weakness….bht zyada exertion ki waja se pressure bhi low ho gaye h…..lagta h ki inhone apna khayal bhi thik se nehi rakha….par ap ye sab kyu puch rahe h?

Abhi:uff!ap itna sawal kyu karte h?Dawai dijiye isko…

Nurse:inko matlab?apko bhi lena h….

Abhi:haan to?maine kab kaha ki mai dawai nehi lunga?par pehle isko dijiye…..

Nurse:par ye to so rahe h…..

Abhi:pura din sota rehga kya?mere hath ka bura haal bana diya…bulayiye isko…

Nurse:jee thik h….

Nurse(shake Daya):Daya sir….Daya sir….(Daya moved a bit)..sir…sir uthiye..apke medicine ka time ho gaya h..sir….

Daya got up with sleepy eyes….saw Abhi n smiled….

Abhi(disgusted tone):yun bina bat pe hasna bandh karo…..aur mera hath chodo….

Daya(looked at his hand):oh sorry!

He left his hand…

Abhi:tumhara medicine…..le lo…

Nurse gave him medicines…

Daya:oh no!phirse wohi karwa wala dawai…chee!pls mam,muse nehi lena…..plss ap isko dur rakhiye….

Nurse:sir its important for ur health..pehle hi aap boht laparwai kar chuke h…plss sir…le lijiye..

Daya:no plss muzse nehi hoga..plsss ap jayiye,,,,

Abhi:yaar itna nakhra kyu karte ho tum?wo de rahe h to le lo na…..

Daya:nehi liya to?

Abhi:to muse kya?tum lo ya na lo ye tumhari marzi!par agar tum dawai nehi loge to tumhara health kaisa rahega ye uska marzi!

Daya laughed n without any nakhra he took this….

Nurse:sir ab aapki bari…ye lijiye….

Abhi:haan dijiye….mai bacho ki tarah zid nehi karta…huh!

Daya smiled at him…

He took the medicine…

Nurse:Daya sir….injection….

Daya(scared):are marna h kya muse?plsss isko dur rakhiye…pls..

Nurse:sir plsss….ACP sir ka strict order h….ap nehi lenge to hume dant padegi…..aur sir,isse ap jaldi thik ho jayenge….

Daya was really feeling like to cry this time….none is here to help him….Abhi is there but there is unlimited distance between them…

Daya(in fear):pls sister,,..muzse itna dard bardashth nehi hota..its too much..plss….

Abhi(softly):apna hath do muse…..

Daya:haan?kya?

Abhi(soft still):apna hath do muse…

Daya gave him his hand n Abhi hold his hand tigthly…..

Abhi:ab apna ankh bandh karo…dard mehsoos nehi hoga….aur apne bhai ke bare me socho….

Daya closed his eyes tightly n started thinking abt Abhi,his brother…sweet moments came to his eyes….

**Flashback:**

Abhi n Daya were laughing madly….Daya face was full with ice-cream…..

Abhi(laugh):yaar Daya…bechara bacha,,,,,dar gaya,…hahahahhhha…

Daya:kya mai itna darawana dikhta hu boss?hmm…

Abhi:haan..bilkul bhoot ki tarah,,,,hahahhahhahah…

Daya punched his tummy….

**Present:**

Abhi:are kahan kho gaye?

Daya opened his eyes with a jerk….

Abhi:ho gaya injection..u can relax,….dard hua?

Daya(smiling):nehi Abhi..bilkul nehi hua,,…

Abhi(smile):good!(seriously),,waise tum apna khayal kyu nehi rakhte?hmmm…

Daya(dreamy):kiske liye rakhu?kaun h mera?

Abhi"s eyes got teary…but he instantly removed it from his eyes….

**Wo yaad nehi karte…**

**Hum bhula nehi sakte….**

Abhi:apne bhai ke liye hi rakh lo…..

**Wo hasa nehi sakte..**

**Hum rula nehi sakte…..**

Daya(smile):kya matter karta mai uske liye?use to mai yad bhi nehi hu..

**Dosti itni khoobsurat h ,**

**Humari,wo bata nehi sakte…aur hum jata nehi sakte….**

Abhi sighed heavily…Daya was looking at him continuously….

Abhi:kya hua?ab aise kya ghoor rahe ho?mai bhoot hu kya?ya bht khoobsurat?

Daya(smile):nehi kuch nehi…khair,ab mai chalta hu….apna khayal rakhna..bye..

Before Abhi could react anything Daya went out in a force….

Abhi(think):achanak kya ho gaya?(he left a sigh looking at the door..)

Abhi(thought):aur kitna din bhawgwan?aur kitna dard?aur kitna takleef baki h?

Tears fell down from his eyes…

He rested his head on the back pillow n closed his eyes….

**Outside:**

Daya came outside & sat on the bench….he broke out into tears…..

He was just crying hidding his face in his palms…..after some secs he calmed down a bit n removed tears…made his way towards the doc's cabin…in the mid-way he saw Rajat & Freddy coming with Shreya…

Rajat:sir ap kahan ja rahe h?apki tabiyat itna kharab h!

Daya(strong tone):main bilkul thik hu Rajat…aur mai doc se milne ja raha hu..muse Abhijeet ko ghar le jana h….

Shreya(confused):sir par yun achanak se?i mean…

Daya:Shreya plsss!hum baad me baat karenge…..mai ab ja raha hu…..

He went leaving all confused….

Daya knocked the doc's cabin & after getting permission he entered….

Doc(shock):aap?

Daya(sat on the chair):jee n sorry apko bina bataye baith gaya…

Doc:no no its ok!par apke tabiyat…

Daya:I'm absolutely fine doc…muse Abhi ke bare me apse bat karna h….

Doc:jee boliye..

Daya:main usko ghar le jana chahta hu & I'm sure ghar jakar usko kuch na kuch zarur YAAD ayega…..

Doc(shock):aap…aa…ap jante h ki ap kya keh rahe h?i mean iss halat me unko ghar le jana thik nehi h….

Daya:par mai usko leke hi jayunga doc…plsss..jo bhi arrangements karna h ap kar dijiye plss..

Doc:lekin wo abhi stable nehi h..ap aise laparwai nehi kar sakte unke health ke sath!n u know ki unke halat kitne naazuk h….

Daya:doc mai sab janta hu..

Doc:phir bhi ap ye sab bol rahe h!i don't understand Mr Daya…..

Daya:dekhiye sir wo mera bhi bhai h….muse pata h ki usko kaise handle karna h….

Doc:par ab wo woi Abhijeet thori na h!unke yaadasht chala gaya h…

Daya(smile):YAADSHT!Hmmm…right!i know everything…par phir bhi mai usko le jayunga….pls ap mana mat kijiye…plsss….

Doc:thik h…mai dekhta hu..par muse nehi lagta ki wo manenge….

Daya:wo ap muspe chod dijiye…..n thanks for allowing….

He went out…..n made his way towards his buddy's cabin…he was going to enter inside but he stopped & looked keenly to Abhi from window….

**Inside:**

Abhi was holding his head tightly n it seemed he was again trying to remember something…..

Abhi:kyu kuch yaad nehi aaraha?kyu?aaahhhh….kyu?oh God!

He was really trying hard to remember..he had tears in his eyes…..

**Outside:**

Daya's eyes were also teary…he couldn't see him like this….tears were rolling from his eyes in speed…he was feeling guilty…he thinks,"chee!chee Daya chee!gheen ana chahye tumhe khud pe!uss Abhijeet par shauk kar rahe ho jo tere liye apni jaan pe khelta h!kaise Daya?kaise?...wo insan,jo yaadshat jane ki dard me pal pal mar raha h,uss insan par shauk!kaisa bhai ho tum?...nehi nehi…mera Abhi aisa nehi h…..i'm so sorry boss…I'm soooo sorry..pls muse maaf kardo..ek pal ke liye hi sahi..par maine tum par shauk kiya!i'm really sorry meri jaan..really sorry!"

He left hospital after that…..

**Inside of cabin:**

Abhi got normal….tears fell from his eyes,….

Abhi(thinks in pain):kya ho raha h ye sab bhagwan?kyu ho raha h?aur kitna sehna baki h?aur kitna sehna….

He broke out into tears…

**Hum,rahe ya na rahe kal…..**

**Kal,yaad ayenge ye pal….**

**A/N:I'm so much sorry for this short update….i also know that this is not so good update….but trust me,I'm really busy & engrossed in studies….i've studies now too….**

**But as I don't wanna make u wait I wrote this short one….plss tolerate….i'm really very very very sorry bcs I know this update is really not satisfactory…..**

**But still pls review after reading….thanks to all who reviewed after reading…..**

**Silent readers,pls review…thanks for reading…**

**Everyone pls review…**

**Thanks a lot for reading & waiting…..see you all very soon…..take care & stay blessed!..Srija..**


	6. Ek ruki dastan

**A/N:HI EVERYONE,THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AFTER READING!THANKS TO THEM WHO READ BUT DUE TO EXTREME LAZINESS,WERE NOT ABLE TO REVIEW…**

**HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS UPDATE…..**

**PLS ENJOY….HERE WE GO…**

Daya was driving rashly…..tears were flowing from his eyes…..he was feeling guilt on himself…..he doubted on Abhijeet,his only brother!how can he?he hit his hand on the driving wheel…..

Daya:kaise kiya akhir mai aisa?kaise?apne,,,,apne Abhi par shauk?gheen ata h muse apne aap par!

At the same time his ph rang…he looked at the id n picked up…

Daya(teary):hello!

Acp(shock):are Daya..kya hua?tum ro rahe ho?kya hua?sab thik h?

Daya(cleared his throat):jee..jee sir….sab..sab thik h…wo bas thori sardi lag gayi thi….thand h na bht…

Acp(keenly):acha?sach me na?

Daya(trying to smile):haan sir!main kyu jhoot bolunga?

Acp(still he was confused):hmmm,,,sahi h…acha Daya,achanak se tumne aisa dicition kyu liya?

Daya(confuse):dicition?

Acp:Abhijit ko tum ghar le jana chahte ho?

Daya(low):jee sir….wo….mai..

Acp(angry):kya wo..mai laga rakha h?haan?tum jante ho na sab..wo manega bhi nehi Daya….(soften)..pls samzo..

Daya:sir wo mai chahta tha ki agar wo yaha rahe to use kuch yaad aasakta h….

Acp(soft):janta hu Daya…par iss halat me usko yaha ghar lana….nehi Daya,ye thik nehi h..waise bhi tumhara bhi tabiyat thik nehi h…abhi tum uska khayal bhi nehi rakh payoge…

Daya:sir ap chinta na kare..main Abhijeet ka sahi se khayal rakhunga…I promise….pls sir..use lane dijiye..

Acp:lekin Daya…wo manega?

Daya:kosis karte h sir…..wo mera bhai h..yaadasht jane se rishta to khatam nehi hota na…

Acp:thik h….dekhte h…..ab tum ghar jkr aram karo….bye….

Daya:mera araam,sukoon,jonoon,taqat sab wahan hospital me h…mai kaise aara, karu sir?(tears fell from his eyes..ACP's eyes were also teary…he could understand his son's pain)

Acp(heavy voice):bye Daya…..take care beta…

Before Daya says anything he cut the ph..Daya left a sad sigh..but suddenly he saw a car coming towards his qualis….before Daya can react anything the car collided with his car…

**After 2 hours…..**

Daya found himself in the hospital bed…around him ACP,Rajat n Sachin were standing with tensed faces…Daya tried to get up but ACP stopped him…..

Acp:nehi pls tum lete raho…..

Daya lied down…

Daya(low):sir….kya hua tha?wo accident…

Sachin:sir ek gari se apka accident hua tha…waha se uss gari ke driver ne hume call kiya tha…sir,ap chinta mat karna..hum usko chodenge nehi….

Daya(still weak):uska koi kasoor nhi h Sachin….wo to baas mera dhyan hat gaya tha road se…..galti meri hi h..

Acp(angry):kisne kaha tha tumhe uss tarah uss haal me drive karne ko?agar kuch ho jata to?

Daya(smile):thik hu sir mai..relax plss..

Acp:haan haan!relax!aur kya!khair,tum rest karo..hume Abhijeet k hospital bhi jana h….par Daya tum uska khayal rakhoge kaise?

Daya(smile):rakh lunga sir…..zarur rakh lunga…tab to Abhi bhi hoga na mera khayal rakhne ke liye…..

Acp:lekin abhi nehi..kuch dino ke baad!ab isspar koi arguments nehi Daya…

Daya:thik h sir…as you say…

Acp(rub his hair):hum chalte h…apna khayl rakhna Daya….sahi se doc ki baat manna….bye..

Daya:bye sir..

All wished him "get well soon"n went off…Daya slept due to medicine effect….

Where as in the other hospital Abhi was restless…..he was feeling something bad….he suddenly got up frm sleep with a jerk…."Nehi..nehi…wo..wo..thik h….wo..wo.."

Nurse:are sir..kya hua?ap aise jerk se kyu uth gaye?

Abhi(sweating):wo..wo..thik h?..use kya hua?..wo…

Nurse:sir ap kiske baat kar rahe h?ap itna tension mat lijiye plss….ye apke liye thik nehi h….

Abhi:nehi kuch nehi..swapna tha….

Nurse:ok sir..plss relax n lait jayiye….plss…

Abhi:no I'm fine…..acha wo kahan gaya?

Nurse:kaun?

Abhi(irritated):off!woi jo humesha muzse chipke rehta h….bina wajaye hasta h…rota bhi h…wo bacha type admi…

Nurse(laugh a bit):oh!Daya sir!wo to chale gaye….kabka…..unhone kaha tha ki wo ayenge par enhi aye ab tak..

Abhi(tensed but didn't show):bach gaya main!

Nurse left with a smile….

Abhi:par wo aya kyu nehi?wo thik h na?haan haan thik hi hoga..use kya ho sakta h!...par wo swapna?..(hit his head)..mera dimag kharab ho gaya h!kuch bhi sochta rehta hu!

He tried to relax but the same thing was roaming in his mind…..but why?why he cares for him?what is the unseen relation they are having?what kind of feeling it is?...he even don't know…..

Abhi(with a sigh):huh!pata nehi aur kya kya intezaar kar raha h mere liye?bhagwan plss iss memory loss ki dard aur takleef se acha mujhe mar do….chodna chahta hu main ye duniya!zindegi bhar ke liye….utha lo bhagwan..plsss!itna hi ahsaan kar do….

His eyes had no tear left….he was looking blankly at the window….the darkness of outside..which was calling him to engross himself in it..pain,hurt,sadness everything made his mind blank…..he was not in a state of thinking anything…..but still he cares for the man….the man,whom he loves more than anything of this world…but he remembers nothing!the moments of happiness-sadness,joy,love,friendship,care,concern-nothing is left in his memory now..but the feeling is left…"kyu zindegi aise khel raha h mere sath?hey bhagwan,iske baad iss sabka kya natiza hone wala h?"…..

The whole situation was like a dark night in a dark sea for him….he don't know how to swim ?

Suddenly he heard a voice of door opening…..saw a man coming with doctor….the man was looking worried…

Doc:Abhijeet sir….ye h ACP Pradyuman..CID,Mumbai se..

Abhi(confusingly looked):CID?Main koi gunhegaar hu kya?

Acp:nehi Abhijeet,..aisi koi baat nehi h…

Abhi:Abhijeet!ye kaun h?

Acp:tum!

Abhi:main?aplog phirse bakwas kar rahe h?(angry)

Doc:pls calm down sir…plss relax…..ap sachme Abhijeet h..sach me..

Abhi(covered his ears by both hands):chale jao yaha se!abhi k abhi!nehi milna muse kisise….jao yaha se…..

Acp(teary):Abhijeet tum…

Abhi(shout n raised hand):bas!boht ho gayi natak…now just get lost…

Acp(shock):Abhijeet!ye kaise bat kar rahe ho tum?tamiz bhul gaye kya?

Abhi(shout,pointing his fingers to him):muse tamiz sikhane ki koi zarurat nehi h sir!pls jaiye yaha se….

Acp:thik h hum chale jate h!

He went instantly…..

Abhi closed his eyes & rested his back on the pillow…..one drop of tear rolled from his cheek…..he left a sigh..a sigh of helplessness…..a sigh of intense pain…..

Doc(pat his arm):take rest…sab thik ho jayega!tum chinta mat karo Abhijeet…..

Abhi(looked at him with teary eyes):hmmm….(he nodded his head sadly)

Doc left after giving him a hopeful nod…where as Daya's health was also not good!situation is getting more tough…..for some Days Daya couldn't go to meet Abhijeet….Abhi was also very much tensed & worried about him..but as usual he didn't show that…..Daya's sudden disappearance made him tensed & sad…he didn't ask anyone about Daya..but he was feeling something wrong….what?

Daya was also restless n sad about him..but he couldn't go bcs of his extreme bad health & weakness….but he always gets the daily update of Abhi's health from others…he was also eager to meet him..but ACP sir totally told him to stay away from Abhi…as they wanted Abhijeet asks abt Daya….also they were concerned abt his health…..

It was the 8th day the both buddies didn't meet…as Abhijeet couldn't resist at last….he asked the doc…

Abhi(worried):doc..wo kahan h?

Doc:kaun?Daya?

Abhi:haan wo hi….

Doc:are uska to bht bura accident hua tha 8 din pehle…..tabse to wo hospital me hi h…..

Abhi(shock):kya?accident?par kaise?muse kisine bataya taq nehi…

Doc:koi kyu batayega tumhe?kisi se milte bhi ho tum?haan?

Abhi(irritate):phir shuru ho gaye!ye batao wo kaisa h?abhi thik to h na?(caringly)

Doc:haan sayad thora thik h….main janke bata dunga…..thik h?

Abhi:thik h..plss batana…k?

Doc(smile):bata dunga mere bhai!relax!samazta hu mai…..

Abhi(nod in smile):huh!thnx…..

Doc left giving him a smile…he took the glass n filled it with water n drank it in a gulp….it showed how much he's tensed!**a missing bond,a missing care,a missing love,a missing concern & A MISSING FRIENDSHIP & BROTHER BOND** were haunting him….

The day passed like this….

**A/N:PLS REVIEW…thanks for reading..plz don't be lazy guys!warna apke duo ko kabhi nehi milayungi!the coming chapters are more tough…..if u wanna read all this interesting chapters,must review!God bless you all…..SRIJA…**


	7. Sacha Rishta

**A/N:Hi guys,thanks to all of you for your precious reviews…..actually I'm extremely busy in studies,so the updates are late!seriously I don't get a single moment free!hope you understand...anyways,sorry for short update!but many regular reviewers are absent!why guyz?this is not done!**

**I'm updating inspite of this huge pressure,so why cant you spend a min in reviewing?plz do review!**

**Thanks to Confidentgirl22…jyoti…SHZK..Shilpa….Guest…Pallabi….Abhirikafan…Sneha…Meghna…..Miss Earth….katiiy didi….Duoangel95…..Guest…Daya's girl…GD bhaiya….Priya…Rukmani….Kritika….Palak96….**

**Thanks a lot everyone!a big & tight hug to u guyz…..plz review like this!**

**Thanks to all of you for always giving me support!keep it up!**

**Here we go…..hope you will enjoy….**

The days were passing like this….

Abhi was still in hospital…it was the 10th day…..he didn't meet Daya….now he was also getting frustated!he wanted to meet him…but no Daya came!he was really tired by waiting!

(Abhi:Daya….Daya..plz aajao na yar!kahan ho?main bht akela aur tanha ho gaya hu…plz ayo na….

Abhi:Daya…plzz ayo na…..your Abhi needs you meri jaan!plz ayo…

Abhi:Daya….Daya…..Daya…)dream of Daya….

Daya got up in a jerk…with a scream,"Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"…

He didn't see anyone around him!but suddenly sum1 opened the door & entered inside…it was ACP..

Acp(pat his shoulder):Daya….kya hua beta?aisa chikha kyu?sab thik h na?

Daya(hold his hand):sir..plz sir..muse jane dijiye..plz sir….

Acp:shant ho jao Daya!kahan jane ki bat kar rahe ho?

Daya:sir..Abhi ke pass….wo wahan akela h…bht akela….plz sir…muse jana h wahan..

Acp:Daya..tum..

Daya(cut him):sir plz…plz sir…10 din ho gaya h…pata nehi wo kaisa h…..muzse aur dur raha nehi jayega sir!

Acp(pat his arm):are Daya pehle tum shant ho jao!plz…relax!ye..ye pani piyo pehle….

He made him drink some sips of water!Daya calmed down a bit..

Daya:sir….Abhi..

Acp:Daya,wo thik h!aur wo tumhare bare me puch raha tha!

Daya(amazed but happy):mere bare me!sach me sir!mera Abhi..mere bare me puch raha tha….

Acp:haan Daya!issiliye mai khud tumhe waha le jayunga!

Daya:thanks a lot sir!tysm….

Acp:are baapko bhi thanks kehta h kya!tum rest karo…mai tabtak tumhare doc se baat karta hu!ok?

Daya:sir plz..muse jana h matlab jana h!

Acp:are le jayunga!pls relax!doc se permission to lena padega…

Daya:ok sir!

Acp went…Daya heaved a sigh of relief….yes,he was happy!so much happy!

He rested his head on the back & closed his eyes…"Abhi..tera Daya araha h…..araha h.."

Where as Abhi was feeling not well….he lied down!

Nurse:sir..aap thik h na?

Abhi:jee…..jee…

Nurse:agar koi takleef h to boliye plz….i'll call the doc..

Abhi:no I'm ok…..

He closed his eyes!the nurse went…tears slipped from Abhi's eyes…he tightly closed his eyes & started sobbing!after sometime he felt a hand over his head…he was shocked..he instantly removed tears n looked at the man…who was standing with smiling face….

Abhi:kya hua?

Doc:ro kyu rahe ho?

Abhi:main kahan ro raha hu?

Doc:dekho Abhijeet,,,sab soch samazkar jab iss raste par aye ho,tab aise khudko kamzoor karne ka kya matlab h?

Abhi:plz jao ab…muse abhi koi bat nehi karna,,,,,

Doc:Daya se miloge?acha lagega…

Abhi:uska to tabiyat kharab h!nehi…rehne do!aur waise bhi wo nehi anewala…..nehi anewala!

Doc:Abhijeet plz…..sab jankar bhi tum..

Abhi(teary):kya laga rakhe ho haan!kaha na jao yaha se!muse akela rehne do!juz leave me alone!

Doc:par..

Abhi(shout):just go!nehi karna muse kisise baat!

Doc was going out when he saw Daya standing at the door!he smiled..Daya too,,,,

Doc:take care of him!sambhal sakenge na ap?

Daya assured him by a smile…doc went out & Daya went towards Abhi..who was sitting turning his face to other side!looking angry…..Daya sat on bed….

Daya(forwarding him the flowers & chocolates):ye lo..ye tumhare liye…

Abhi remained silent…..

Daya smiled & kept it to the vase…..

Daya(while keeping it in vase):u know,aj kitne dino bad main hospital se bahar aya hu!oh!it was so claustrophobic there!aur pata h,aj na muse thora acha khana khane ka man kar raha tha..to socha ki chocolates hi lelu…..tumhare liye bhi le liya….khao na….(forwarding the chocolate)..

Abhi still didn't looked at him…

Daya(shake him):are c''mn yr….gussa muzpar!wo chocolate par kyu nikal rahe ho!bechara kitna besabri se tumhare pet me jane ka intazar kar raha h!lo na…

He pushed the chocolate in his hand!

Abhi(looked angrily):mazak kar rahe ho!haan?chocolate kis khushi me de rahe ho tum?...nehi chayhe muse!

He kept it to table…

Daya:bossssss!plz yr….zid kyu kar rahe ho?lo na…..

Abhi:are tum khao na!muse kyu ghasit rahe ho?

Daya:acha mat lo!mai bhi nehi lunga!huh!

Abhi:itna drama karte kyu ho?

Daya(smile):acha lagta h..u know extraordinary talent!

Abhi:disgusting!

Daya:chocolate….

At last Abhi took it….

Daya:khao na…acha h…..aur ek baat h!

Abhi(while eating):kya?

Daya:ghar!ghar le jayunga mai tuze….

Abhi(shock):ghar!….!kiska ghar?muse to kuch yaad bhi nehi h..

Daya:are muse to yaad h na!mai tera bhai hu!aur tum mera bhaiya…

Abhi:bhaiya!

Daya(dreamy):bhaiya!kitna pyara shabd h na!sabko iska ahmiyat pata bhi nehi hota h!lekin iss ek sabd me duniya ka sabse khoob surat relationship bandha hua hota h!bhai-behen ka ya phir bhai-bhai ka…..rishta to bht log banate h..par nibhate kitna log h!...par mera Abhi,humesha ek bada bhai ka farz nibhaya h….muse kabhi ye ahsas nehi hone diya h ki mai anath hu!

Abhi(shock):anath?

Daya(sad):haan yr!mai anath hu!mera koi nehi h..mere Abhi k siwa….koi nehi…aur aj wo bi muse bhul chuka h….(tears fell from his eyes)..

Abhi pressed his hand!

Abhi(low):I'm so sry!muse sachme kuch yaad nehi h…kuch nehi..

Daya(teary smile):to kya hua?yaad a jayega boss,….Daya h na….

Abhi:par mai tumpe yakeen kaise karu?

Daya:dil se boss!yakeen,rishta,pyar,gussa sab dil se hona chayhe!warna uska koi matlab hi nehi hota!jo rishta sirf mooh pe bolkar banaya jaye,uska koi sachayi hi nehi h!agar tum muspe dil se yakin kar sakte ho to chalo….warna nehi….

Abhi(after some mins):thik h!mai jayunga!tumhare sath…

Daya(smile):Sach?sach?

Abhi(smile):hmmm…..sach Daya…

Doc came in middle with ACP….

Doc:to Abhijeet man gaye?

Daya:Daya apne Abhi ko nehi mana payega,aisa ho sakta h kya?akhirko bhai kiska h?

Acp:Abhijeet….tum sachme man gaye na?

Abhi:aap ACP h na?usdin aye the?

Acp(smile):haan beta….

Abhi:I'm sry…..maine usdin kuch zyada hi bol gaya tha…..i'm really sry fr tht….

Acp(pat his shoulder):its ok beta!tum to muse pehchante taq nehi ho!hota h!relax..

Abhi smiled in return…..

Acp:Daya..mai ata hu sari formalities puri karke…tum use leke ayo….

Daya(smile):ok sir…(to Abhi)..chalo boss….ayo….

Abhi got ready & they started the journey!

**A new journey with new hope,new targets….will they be able to reach their target?**

**Will everything be alright?**

**Is the way of life so smooth?**

**Wait & watch….**

**A/N:I'm again sorry for short update!plz forgive me for any unwanted/unfortunate mistakes…..**

**Sorry for being late too!guyz,my board exam result is on next week!i think many of you know abt it,"WBBSE"/MADHYAMIK exam…..plz wish me luck!so that I can get my expected marks….**

**Well,plz review!i think this chapter is quite light..but whts next?"wink"….**

**Thanks for reading…..take care you all…..God bless you all…Srija**…


	8. YAARIYAN

**A/N:First of all,a big sorry for this late update!really sorry..but I was busy with my result in the previous some days…so couldn't update!n guys,specially to the Abhirika & couple story lovers,plz read my two new stories"pal pal har pal"…."Jeene laga hoon"….**

**Thanks to all of you for your precious reviews!but only 19 reviews?:(…why guys?its really not done!**

**Sweetpari:My sweety,plz don't be angry now!c'mn enjoy this chapter….thanks a lot for your review….**

**Thanks to Shilpa…Khushi(thnx for waiting dear)….Daya's girl…SHZK….Rukmani….Duoangel95….Priya..Guest…..Gopirathna….Ayad…Palak96….Katiiy didi….Miss Earth….Abhirikafan(sorry for making u wait so long)….**

**Sorry if I forgot any name!**

**Jyoti:miss u dear….where are you?come back soon!^_^**

**So punishment is short chapter!**

**Here we go….plz enjoy…**

**Abhi…musme hi kahin…**

**Baki thori si h zindegi..**

Abhi was looking at the malls,roads,busy traffic,resturants,hotel n other scenes of Mumbai…he was having tears in his eyes…..

Daya was sitting beside him..Rajat was driving….ACP was beside of him…..he was so much happy to see his both sons happy…..but what is waiting for him?

Daya placed his hand on Abhi's hand n pressed it…Abhi looked at him with a smile…..

Daya:boss….wo dekho hotel Blue Moon,tumhe yad h ussbar hume kitna maza aya?(happily)

Abhi(smile):nehi..muse yad nehi h…..

Daya(feeling bad):so..sorry!maine jaan bujhke kuch nehi kiya….wo..

Abhi:no no its ok…..koi baat nehi!

Daya:acha suno…wo dekho wo h Hotel Diamond Palace,yaha humne bht se mission successful ki h…

Abhi:mission?

Daya:are Abhi,hum dono to CID me h….missions to har roz ate h….

Abhi:oh!(Sadly)

Daya:Abhi Abhi Abhi!kyu sad ho rahe ho?tumhara ye bhai kabhi tumhe yun sad nehi hone dega…samjhe?

Acp:haan Abhijeet…..Daya tumhara baht khayal rakhega…

Daya:mai khayal rakhunga?hey bhawgwan,ek bache ko ap uske bade bhai ke khayal rakhne ko keh rahe h?(he pat his head)

Abhi(laugh):hahahahahah!bacha…..sahi h….

Daya n ACP were having tears in their eyes…a tear of happiness…..they were so much happy to see him smiling!after so long…..

Abhi(stop laughing):kya hua?maine kuch galat kiya?

Daya(smile):nehi….kuch galat nehi kiya….

Acp:humesha aise hi hasta raha karo…acha lagta h….samjhe?

Abhi just smiled in return..think,"pata nehi aur kitne din aise haste reh payunga?sayad ap logo ke hasi bhi bht jald…."..tears fell from his eyes…

Daya:are Abhi..wo dekho na,wo h DCP Chitrole ka office!khadoos no 1…

Acp:Daya..plz..thora to rehem do..

Daya:kyu sir?acha boss,tum kaho ki ye khadoos h ya nehi?

Abhi:haan bilkul!i mean tum keh rahe ho to zarur khadoos h….

Acp:hmmm…wo to h,,,

Rajat:waise sir,ap ghar jakar apna khayal rakhna bht..

Abhi:haan zarur Raja…I mean Mr Rajat!

Daya:wow!tumhe kaise pata uska naam?

Abhi(low):wo usdin..aplogone hospital me aisa hi bola tha…to yaad h….

Acp:kafi achi yaadasht h Abhijeet!

Daya was shocked..Abhi looked at him in pain…

Daya:sir!kya keh rahe h aap?

Acp:matlab ye ki its really good!achi baat h Abhijeet ki tumhe yaad h…bht achi baat h…

Daya pat Abhi's shoulder…..Abhi smiled….

Rajat:lijiye sir…hum pouch gaye…

Acp:Daya,bht khayal rakhna uska aur apna bhi…..thik h?main aaj hi ek admi ko bhej dunga tum dono ke dekhrekh k liye…

Abhi:uska kya zarurat?

Acp:kyu Abhijeet?problem kya h beta?Daya ka bhi tabiyat kharab h..to wo tum dono ka khayal rakh payega,,,

Daya:sir par…

Acp:Daya plz maine tumhaara har ek zid ko maan liya h…ab tumhe bhi meri baat manna hoga…

Daya:ok sir…chalo boss…..

They all went to the home n after setting everything ACP n Rajat went to buro..Daya made Abhi sit in the sofa n went for bringing water…after coming back he saw Abhi nowhere…..

Daya:Abhiiiiiiiiiiiii….Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Abhi(in hurry):kya h?chilla kyu raha h?mai to washroom gaya tha,,,\

Daya:washroom?tumhe kaise pata ki washroom kaha h?

Abhi:bas dhoondkar nikala…tum batao…kyu chilla rahe the?

Daya:kuch nehi,,wo bas tumhe nehi dekha to thora ghabra gaya…acha baitho na Abhi…

Abhi n Daya sat together….Daya gave him water n he drank a little…

Abhi was quite tensed…..n it was clearly seen on my face..Daya was confused….

Daya:Abhijeet….kya hua?u ok na?tumhari tabiyat?

Abhi(tried to smile):haan haan Daya..mai..mai thik hu…

Daya:acha?kahi sar me dard to nhi h na?agar h to bolo na..

Abhi(tears came in his eyes n thinks):itna khayal mat karo mera….plz…bad me pata nehi kya hone wala h..

Daya(pat his arm):boss..chalo chalo tum so jao ab..bht exertion ho gayi aj…u need rest..

He took Abhi in his room…Abhi was tired too…..so he didn't argue…..

Daya:chalo ab jaldi se so jao…

Abhi:haan….tum chale jao ab aur plz muse akela chod do..muse kisise zyada batein karna pasand nehi h..

Daya:aisa kaise haan?main tumhe sula deta hu..usse pehle ye medicine lo….

Abhi(irritate):acha mai le lunga…tum jao ab..plz..

Daya(think):achanak kya ho gaya?sayad use kuch takleef h….

Abhi:acha do…do dawai….

Daya:hmmm..ye lo…

After taking medicine Abhi lied down…Daya started rubbing his hairs…Abhi felt a great sooth & slept..Daya went out from his room….he called ACP n after talking he went to his own room n get freshened..then he again went to Abhi's room…but something was present there which made him dumbstuck…..totally unexpected…

Daya(scream in shock):Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**A/N:So guys,hows it?**

**Plz review to get the next update…**

**Thanks for reading,…take care…God bless you all!Srija….**


	9. Pass hokar bhi tu hai dur

**A/N:I KNOW YOU ALL WANT LONGER CHAPTERS..BUT REALLY I HAVE NO TIME TO WRITE…BAHT MUSHKIL SE YE CHAPTERS UPDATE KAR RAHI HOON…REALLY SORRY!**

**BUT PROMISE IF I GET MUCH TIME I'LL UPDATE LONGER CHAPTERS…BUT FOR NOW PLZ READ IT….N IF I GET MUCH REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE SOON…..**

**AS TIME IS VERY LESS,CANT THANK EVERYONE INDIVIDUALLY….**

**BUT THANKS A LOT TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS….**

**HERE WE GO..PLZ ENJOY…..**

Daya saw Abhijeet standing with firey eyes pointing gun towards Daya…Daya was shocked to see his angry avatar…

Daya:boss….ye..ye sab kya kar rahe ho tum?aise gun leke….

He stepped forward to him…Abhi shouted.."ek pyar bhi age barhaya to ye goli sidha tere sar pe jayega…"..

Daya(shock):Abhi!(shout)..ye kya pagalpan h haan?do ye gun muse…..

Abhi:pagal samza h muse!mai tumhe gun du aur tum muse mar do!h na?

Daya:mai kyu marunga tumhe Abhi?tum…(teary),tum to mere bhai ho….

Abhi(loud):jhut!sab k sab jhut bolte ho!tum sab bas mera nuksaan pouchana chahte ho…issiliye leke aye ho muse yaha…

Daya:dimag thik h tumhara?(shout in anger)..kya bole ja raahe ho?hum tumhare dushman lagte h?

Abhi(angry):haan!ho tumsab dushman mera!

Daya:dekho Abhijeet..plz shant ho jao!hum..hum tumhare dushman nehi h….trust me plz!

Abhi:I don't trust!agar tum muse marna nehi chahte to ye gun yaha kya kar raha h?

Daya:ye gun!

Abhi:pakre gaye na!ab bolo..marna hi chahte ho na muse?

Daya:nehi..nehi boss…ye to tumhara gun h…tum to CID officer ho…

Abhi:tum apne iss bhole bhale baton se muse phasane ki kosis mat karna….

Daya(helplessly):kaise yakeen dilayu mai tumhe boss ki mai tumhara dushman nehi,dost hu…dost…

Abhi:kaun dost?mera koi dost nehi h!mai iss duniya me akela hu…..tanha hu….

Daya(tears were rolling from his cheeks):Abhijeet plz!plz mera bhai…aise to mat kaho na….apne bhai k samne khare hokar tum ye kaise keh sakte ho?

Abhi(shout):just shut up!age mat ana…..(Daya was stepping forward)…..i said age mat ana…warna main goli chala dunga…

Daya:Abhi..Abhi ye gun..gun muse de do..plz….

He forwarded his hand in order to catch his gun…but Abhi moved behind…

Abhi:bacha samza h muse kya?ki tum jo bologe mai maan lunga?no…u r totally wrong….

Daya:enough is enough Abhijeet!gun de do matlab de do….(loud)

He tried to snatch it from his hand..Abhi was struggling to get free & he hit Daya too…Daya was going to fall but he controled…

Daya:kya kar rahe ho tum?(trying to take the gun)..Abhi,chodo..plzz….goli chal jayega…gun loaded h…..

Abhi:tum chodo muse…..chodo…(struggling)…

But in this struggling the trigger was pressed & the bullet shot…gun fell on the ground….Daya screamed,"Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"…

**At the same time in buro…..**

ACP was roaming here & there…he was looking tensed & worried…..Sachin & Freddy were looking at him…

Sachin:Freddy…

Freddy:yes sir…

Sachin:ye ACP saab kuch tension me dikh rahe h…

Freddy:haan sir!mai bhi kafi der se dekh raha hu…

Sachin:pucho na…

Freddy:are sir…ap pucho na..muse kyu bali ka bakhra bana rahe h?

Sachin:acha acha ruko..tum na darpuk hi rahoge!mai dekhta hu..

Sachin(cleared throat):sir…..

Acp didn't ans/

Sachin:sir….

Acp:haan..haan bolo…

Sachin:sir kya aap parishaan h?i mean hum kafi der se dekh rahe h…kuch hua h sir?

Acp:are nehi nehi Sachin..kya hoga?sab thik h…bas itne sare cases pade h..to usike bare me soch raha tha….

Freddy:sir case k bare me ap chinta na kare…hum sab milkar sambhal lenge…

Acp:haan Freddy!i know…acha jao..tum sablog apna pending works jaldi complete karlo..

Acp went to his cabin…

Acp:pata nehi muse kuch thik kyu nehi lag raha h?ye dono thik to honge na….ye Prakash ab tak poucha bhi hoga kya?ek ph karta hu…

He called sum1…

Acp:Prakash bolo kya hua?pouch gaye wahan?

Prakash:sir yaha raste me baht traffic h…..

Acp:ooffff!thik h pouch kar hi call karna…ok?

Prakash:sure sir….

He cut the call…

Acp:ab Daya ko ph karta hoon…..pata nehi itna chinta kyu ho raha h….

He called Daya but none picked up…he tried 2/3 times more..but result was the same…

Sachin:sir….

Acp:Sachin..Daya ka ph nehi lag raha h..zara wahan jake dekho..sab thik h ya nehi?

Sachin:ok sir!hum abhi jate h..ayo Freddy…..

Acp:Good!aur pouchte hi muse call kar dena….

Sachin:jee sir!

They went…..

Dr Salunkhe & Tarika came…they saw ACP's confused & worried face….

Tarika:sir…inko kya hua?kahi Abhijeet..

Salunkhe:Abhijeet ko kuch nehi hua h Tarika..relax…

Acp:tum dono yaha?

Tarika:jee sir..wo apko current case ki report dene ayethe….

Acp:haan..batao..kya pata chala?

Salunkhe:haan batate h bhai..par pehle ye batao ki tumhare dono sher kaisa h?

Acp:thik hi h…abhi abhi to ghar gaya h..

Tarika:sir wo..ap kuch chintit the…kuch bat h kya?

Acp:nehi beta…kuch nehi h…bas wo Daya ph nhi utha raha h…

Salunkhe:ph nehi utha raha?

Acp:haan..par maine Sachin aur Freddy ko bheja h..wolog muse ph kar denge….

Tarika:phir thik h sir….warna muse to chinta ho rahi thi..

They told him the reports….

**Duo's home…..**

Daya & Abhijeet sat on ground…..Abhi was looking not well…

Daya:kya kiya haan?agar tumhe goli lag jata to?

Abhi:wo..wo..

Daya:bas Abhi!baht kar chuke ho tum!kuch samaz araha h tumhe ki kya kar rahe the tum?haan..bolo,,..(he shook him)'

Abhi:mai…wo..he became senseless…..

Daya:Abhi…Abhi…kya hua?ankhee kholo…..

Daya took him in his arms n lied him on bed…sprinkle some water on his forehead…..but Abhi didn't open eyes…..

Daya(rubbing his forehead):Abhijeet….Abhi….kya hua tumhe?plz ankhee kholo…lagta h bht bada dhakka laga h tum he….itni baar mana kiya..samaz kahan ata h tumhe kuch?...

Suddenly the bell was rung….he went for opening,,,,,

Daya:tum kaun ho?

**A/N:I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS SHORT UPDATE…BUT ITS GOD'S GRACE KI UPDATE KAR RAHI HU….**

**SO PLZ BEAR WITH ME….KAFI SUSPENSE H…WAIT & WATCH….**

**PLZ REVIEW…IT MEANS A LOT…**

**THANKS FOR READING….TAKE CARE…LOVE YOU ALL..SRIJA**


	10. KYUN MAIN JAGOON

**A/N:SORRY FOR BEING LATE…& NO SORRY FOR SHORT UPDATE…AS I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS….ONLY 17 REVIEWS?WHY GUYS?DO I DEMAND SO MUCH TO YOU?JUZ A LITTLE REQUEST THAT PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER READING!IF U DON'T LIKE PLZ EXPRESS IT TOO!**

**I DON'T MIND…BUT DO REVIEW MUST!**

**PUNISHMENT IS,I'LL NOT MAKE DUO TOGETHER FOR A LONG TIME!AB SAMZO….**

**UPDATE WILL BE ALSO LATE…BUT ITS DUE TO MY STUDY PRESSURE…..SORRY FOR THAT!**

**& I'M UPDATING FOR THEM WHO ARE REALLY ATTACHED WITH THIS STORY…..**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS…..**

**IT MEANS A LOT….THANK YOU DEARS!**

**ITS FOR ALL OF YOU…..**

**PLZ ENJOY….**

**HERE WE GO….**

Daya opened the door with tensed face & the person who was standing was unknown to Daya….he was confused….

Daya:tum kaun ho?

The person:sir muse ACP sir ne bheja h..mai AJP Hospital me kaam karta hu…unhone Abhijeet sir ki dekhval k liye muse yaha bheja h….

Daya:oh!acha tumhara naam kya h?

The person:sir Prakash naam h mera..

Daya:ap ander ayiye…main abhi ata hu..baithiye plz.

Prakash:I'm fyn sir…ap jayiye na…

Daya smiled & entered in his room..saw 4 missed calls of ACP sir.."oh no!4 missed calls….maine suna tak nehi…."

He called him..

Acp:tumlogoka kan kahan rehta h Daya?Abhijeet ka to thik h par tum to hosh me hi ho na…

Daya:sir aap..

Acp:kya aap?pata h kitna chinta ho raha tha?maine Sachin aur Freddy ko bhi waha bheja h..

Daya:sir plz ap pehle puri baat to suniye….aj ek baht bada accident hone wala tha…sir aj Abhi achanak bht violent ho gaya tha..

He explained the whole story to him..ACP was stunned…

Acp(he was sweating):kya bol rahe ho tum?My God!wo aisa kaise kar sakta h!agar kisko kuch ho jata to?

Daya:haan sir!muse bhi bht dar lag raha tha…..

Acp:mai ata hu waha…

Daya:nehi sir!maine sab sambhal liya h…aur apne to Prakash ko bhi bheja h…so we will handle..

Acp:haan use maine hi bheja h…wo tum donoka khayal rakhega!

Daya:sir phir ap Sachin aur Freddy ko bhi mana kar dijiye na…

Acp:nehi ek bar wo log waha jaye to acha h…agar kuch zarurat pade to unko bol dena…

Daya:thik h sir!

Acp:apna aur uska khayal rakhna Daya…take care!bye beta.

Daya:ok sir..

After cutting the call Daya returned to the hall…

Daya:are ap abhi bhi khare kyu h?plz baitho na..

Prakash:thanks sir!waise apka bat ho gayi ACP saab se?

Daya:haan…ap ayiye mai apko guest room dikha deta hu…

Prakash:sir par pehle Abhi sir ko ekbar dekhle?

Daya:sure!plz ayiye!

Prakash:chaliye sir..

They both entered into his room..after seeing Abhi's pale face Daya eyes were teary!

Daya:ye h mera Abhi…Sn Insp Abhijeet…CID ka jabaz officer…mera bhai..mera iklauta rishta…jo ki aaj aise leta hua h…..

Tears started falling from his eyes….Prakash pressed his shoulder..

Prakash:sir ap aise toot jayenge to inka khayal kaun rakhega?

Daya:hmm…sahi kaha tumne…Abhi k liye muse strong rehna hi padega…

At the same time the bell rang….Daya,"sayad Sachin hoga..mai ata hu…ap ruko.."

Prakash nodded….he was keenly observing Abhi's face…smiled…"sach me hats off to u ACP sir!lekin wajah kya h is sabke piche?"(thinking)

He heard some sounds from behind…

It was Daya,Sachin nFreddy….

Sachin:sir ap logoko dekhkar sach me bht bura lag raha h..kash hum sab apke sath ho sakte the….

Daya(pat his arm):Sachin tumne kaha yehi mere liye bht h…aur Prakash to yaha hoga hi…phir agar zarurat pade to tum sabko hi to bulayunga na!

Freddy:sir plz ap apna bhi khayal rakhiyega!apka bhi to tabiyat kharab h na?

Daya(smile):are Freddy…tum mere liye itna fikar mat karo…mera sukoon,mera wealth,health sab to issi insan me hi chupa hua h..wo thik to mai bhi thik!

Prakash:sir kafi der ho gaya kya inko sote sote?zyada der sona thik nehi h…

Daya:wo thora shanti se so raha h..rehne do na..jab uthna hoga wo khud hi uth jayega,,,

Prakash:sir par Abhijeet sir kitne der se so rahe h?

Daya(think):agar sabko sach bolunga to pata nehi wo mere Abhi k bare me kya sochenge!nehi..nehi mai inse kuch nehi kahunga…

Sachin(shake him):sir..kahan kho gaye ap?

Daya(jerk):kuch nehi Sachin…bas aise hi!wo to bas adhe ghante se so raha h…sar me dard ho raha tha to maine kaha ki so jao!

Freddy(keenly):sir Abhijeet sir ne itne asaani se apki baat man li?

Daya(trying to smile):haan..haa..mera Abhi meri bat kyu nehi manega?

Prakash:sir ap zara muse inke medicine ki schedule bata dijiye…

Daya:koi zarurat nehi h Prakash!i'm enough to take care of my brother!

Prakash:sir I know..par..

Daya(raise hand):Prakash plz!actually hume tumhari koi zarurat nehi h….

Sachin:par sir ap akele sab kaise handle karenge?apko to kabhi bhi kisika zarurat pad sakta h..

Daya:nehi Sachin..mai kafi hu mere Abhi k liye..

Voice:Aur tumhara khudka kya Daya?

Daya(turned):sir ap?

Acp:kyu?nehi aasakta?

Daya:are nehi sir..aisi koi bat nehi h…mai to bas..

Acp(pressed his shoulder):dekho Daya,hum jante h ki tum Abhijeet ka khayal karne me koi chook nehi karoge?par beta…uska khayal rakhne k liye tumhe apne apka bhi khayal rakhna padega na?

Daya nodded his head sadly..ACP pat his cheeks…smiled,"aur beta maine Prakash ko yaha bheja h to koi serious reason hi hoga na?"

Freddy:serious reason ka kya matlab h sir?

Acp:matlab maine Abhijeet aur Daya k achayi k liye hi ye sab kiya h na!

Daya:thik h sir..par Abhijeet ka kya reaction hoga iss sabse?

Acp:to mana lena use…

Daya:ok sir!

Acp:Prakash khayal rakhna n ek dost ki tarah rehna…thik h?aur haan,Abhijeet par khas dhyan dena(meaningfully)..

Prakash(smiled meaningfully):sure sir!i'll..

Acp:to ab hum chalte h Daya…bye n take care..

Daya nodded silently…..after closing the main door…..

Daya:Prakash ayo,mai tumhe guest room le chalta hu!

Prakash:chaliye sir!

He showed him the room…..

**In guest room..**

Prakash called someone…

Prakash:sir I think apka shauk sahi h..

Acp:agar ye shauk galat hua to hi acha h..

Prakash:lets see sir n hope for the best!

Acp:dhyan rakhna..bye.

Prakash:bye sir!

**A/N:SO GUYS,HOWS IT?PLZ REVIEW….OR I'LL UPDATE AFTER 1 WEEK!**

**TAKE CARE…SRIJA**


	11. Tu hi meri jeene ka wajah

A/N:THANKS A LOT TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AFTER READING….FOR YOU GUYS,THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER..HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS ONE!

After coming out of the guest room,Daya went to his buddy's him…saw Abhijeet still in same position…..he was very much worried now…

Daya(looking at Abhi):boss ko ab taq hosh kyu nehi aya?kya karu main?haan…thora pani ka chite deta hu…..sayad hosh aajaye…

He took some water & sprinkled it on his forehead & face…..Abhi moved a bit….

Daya(glowing face):Abhi..Abhi..tuse hosh aagaya yr?

He was rubbing his hairs…..Abhi slowly looked at his brother & a drop of tear fell down from his eye…..but it was unseen by Daya as the water droplets were present on his face…

Daya(touch his face):Abhi….kaisa feel kar rahe ho aab?bolo na….tumhe..tumhe koi dard ya takleef to nehi h na?

**Saath hum jo chale, bann gaye kaafile****  
****Aur koi hamein ab mile naa mile**

Abhi nodded his head….daya took a towel & cleared his face with care…..in all this Abhi was juz staring at his buddy's innocent face…his mind was crying for him….he wanted to hug him & shed all the tears he stored in himself…..though he didn't want to show his emotions,but still the tears rolled from his cheeks…

**Mauj hai roz hai****  
****Roke se bhi naa ye rukte kabhi silsile**

Daya(shock):Abhi..kya hua tumhe?ansoo kyu agaya tumhare ankhon me?

Abhi(low):kuch bhi nehi…I'm sorry for everything…..main bas bht zyada hyper ho gaya tha…

Daya(cleared his tears):Abhi…tumhe kabhi bhi muse kisi bhi baat k liye sorry bolne ki zarurat nhi h dost….bas tum khush raho…toh mai bhi khush!(he smiled in tears)..

Dil chahta hai, Dil chahta hai, Dil chahta hai  
Kabhi na beete chamkile din

Abhi:meri wajse tumhe to baht parishaani ho raha h….muse yaha se jana chahye….

Daya:khabardar jo ayenda kabhi aisa kaha to!aur suno boss,ye na apka bhi ghar h..so janab ko yaha se jane ki zarurat nhi h…

_**Dil chahta hai  
Hum naa rahe kabhi yaaron ke bin**_

Abhi:par…

Daya:finger on ur lips!tumhe pata h Abhi…jab mai bemaar hota hu tab tum puri raat mere pas jagkar bathe rehte the….mere ek chink(sneeze) se tumhare dhadkan ruk jata tha….

_**Din-din bhar ho pyaari baatein  
Jhoome shaame gaayein raatein..**_

_A_bhi(think):tu hi to h dhadkan me…tere me hi to jaan basti h yr…tere liye hi to jeena….

Daya:are boss…kya sochne lag gaye haan?tum bilkul chinta mat karo…mai hu na!tujhe kabhi bhi koi v taklif nhi hone dunga….humesha tumhare pass khara rahunga…chahe jaisa bhi mod aye zindegi me ye Daya humesha tere sath h…humesha….(holding his hands tightly)….

Abhi felt a pinch in his heart….,thinking,"ye itna pyar karta h muzse…..pata nehi kaise himmat karke sab karunga mai….tu hi to meri taqat h..aur kamzoori bhi…."

Daya:tum araam karo…mai khana lata hu…..

_**Masti mein rahe dooba dooba hamesha samaa  
Humko raahon mein yunhi milti rahe khushiyaan**_

After tht Abhi took out a cell ph from his hidden pocket of his dress & called someone….

Abhi:muse jaldi se jaldi action lena h….

Abhi:haan thik h..i'm ready…tum bhi tayar ho na?

Abhi:acha..thts very good!hope ki jis sabke liye itna kuch karr raha hu wo safal hoga…..

Abhi(Sigh):anjaam!anjaam ka pata nehi..aur sochna bhi nehi chahta mai….kyuki muse dar lagta h ab sochne me….

Abhi:Daya!pata nehi yr….sayad wo kabhi muse maaf nehi karega,…..itna chot pouchane wala hu mai uske feelings ko….

Abhi:pyar!pagalon k tarah pyar karta h Daya muzse…

Abhi:hmm…chalo bye…haan,to wohi final h….

Abhi cut the line…..though he talked very slowly & silently but two eyes were having tears…he ran to his room…..it was Prakash…..

**In guest room…**

Prakash:God!Abhijeet jaise imaandar officer aise kar sakte h!muse to sochkar hi dar lag raha h ki age ka kya hoga!apne bhai,apne pita,apne dost k sath,apne pariwar,apne duty k sath gaddari!kaise sir,kaise?apko inke emtions aur feelings ka koi parwa hi nehi h….kitna pyar karte h sab apse!**NOBODY WILL FORGIVE YOU ABHIJEET SIR!NOBODY WILL FORGIVE YOU!**

**In Abhi's room…**

After cutting the call,he sat resting his head on the bck & closed his eyes…many types of thinkings are roaming in his mind…

**Dil chahta hai****  
****Kabhi na beete chamkeele din****  
****Dil chahta hai**

Abhi(think):aj jis raha par mai chalne ja raha hu,waha se zinda wapas ana mano na-mumkin h…par agar mai bach v gaya tab bhi kya kabhi apno k viswas aur yakeen ko mai jeet payunga?koi bhi sath dega mera?ya phir ye ek faisla muse zindegibhar k liye tanha kar dega?kya natiza hone wala h iss sab ka?aur Daya….

Tears fell down from his eyes…..the tears were saying the unspoken words of his mind…his pain was flowing in form of tears…..fear was clearly seen on my face..fear of losing his brother,his family….may be himself!

**Hum na rahe kabhi yaaron ke bin****  
****Jagmagate hain jilmilaate hain apne raaste**

He suddenly felt a soft touch on his shoulder & saw his buddy's smiling face…which was full of pure innocense & love….for his Abhi….

Daya:aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhi:muskurate hue tum bht ache lagte ho…..

Daya(Sat in front of him):haan pata h!sab bolte h…par secret janna chahte ho iska?

Abhi nodded like a kid….

Daya(cupped his face):ye h mere muskaan ki razz!mera bhai…mera Abhi…

Tears fell from both eyes….they can feel each other's need for each other..

**Yeh khushi rahen roshni rahen apne waaste****  
****O o..**

Daya:chalo ab ache bache k tarah khana kha lo..c'mn..be a good boy…

Abhi:tum nhi khaoge?

Daya:zarur khayunga boss!pehle tumhe khilakar dawai de dunga..phir mai kha lunga…

Prakash came in between..

Prakash:sir mai inhe khila doon?

Daya:mai khila dunga Prakash…tum jao khud kha lo…table pe khana h..

Abhi:ye kaun h?

Prakash(tease):kyu?apko yaad nehi mai kaun hu?hum to mile h kahibaar…

Daya(angry):Prakash!apne had me raho samjhe!kisne kaha h tumhe itna bolne ko?jao yaaha se..

Prakash:sir lekin ap mera yakeen kijiye…inko sab yaad h…kuch nhi hua h ise….

Daya stood up with shock & firy eyes…Abhi was stunned!

Daya(clutched his collar):himmat kaise hui teri?mere Abhi ko ye sab bolne ki?

Prakash(struggling):aaahhh!plz sir meri baat to suniye aap….ek baar ….

Daya(loud):kya sunaoge muse?ab kaunsa naya kahani h tumhare pass?haan…

He grabbed his neck….Prakash was feeling pain…

Prakash:aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh…sir plz chodiye…..m

Daya(shouting):chod du?taki tum phir se mere Abhi k khilaf ek nayi kahaani suna sako?

Abhi got down from bed & started to console Daya….he tried to make Prakash free from Daya….

Abhi(pulling Daya):kya kar rahe ho Daya?mar jayega wo….plz leave him Daya….plzz..

Daya:nehi Abhijeet!iski himmat kaise hui wo sab kehne ki…..

Prakash(crying):sir plz trust me…mai sach bol raha hu sir….sach….

Daya(Angry):teri to…

He started beating him…..

Abhi:are pagal ho gaye ho Daya?plz chodo usko…  
but Daya was not ready to leave him/

So Abhi shout,"Dayaaaaaaaa,…..i said leave him….leave him right now!...(and the voice was getting lower.."..plz..leave him Daya….chodo…(very low)..chodo use….& he became senseless again…..

Daya held him before he fell on the ground…..

Daya(worried):Abhi…Abhi..tum..tum thik ho na?

He lied him on the bed…

Daya:Abhi..Abhijeet plz ankhe kholo..i'm sooo sorryyy boss!Sachi me muse bht gussa agaya tha,,,..

Daya:Abhi plz I'm sry na…plz ankhe kholo..plz mere bhai…..

Prakash:sir..pani dijiye inhe….

Daya(turned with angry eyes):tum ab tak yaha khare ho?chale jao yaha se….jao…..aur kabhi dobara mere samne mat anaa…

Prakash:par sir mai to bas….

Daya(raising hand):bas Prakash!isse pehle ki mai phir se kuch karu,tum jao yaha se!jao…(shout)

Prakash left the room instantly…..

Daya(sprinkled water):Abhi..Abhi..plz ankhe kholo na…..

But this time he didn't open his eyes…..

**Dil chahta hai, dil chahta hai****  
****Dil chahta hai, dil chahta hai****  
****Dil chahta hai**

So Daya called the doctor….n told him to come & check Abhijeet…

Doctor came & checked him…after giving injections & seductives he assured Daya,"raat tak inhe hosh aaajayega….ap tension na le..chalta hu!"

He went…..

At the same time Daya's ph rang….

He picked it up….it was Rajat…

Daya:haan bolo Rajat…

Rajat:sir ek bht hi important meeting k liye sabko bulaaya gaya h..apko bhi sir,,

Daya:meeting?abhi?par mai Abhijeet ko chodka kaise jau?

Rajat:sir Prakash…

Daya:uska naam mat lena!khair..thik h..ana padega to late karke kya phyda!mai thori der me ata hu….

After 30 or 40 mins he got ready…checked Abhi & went for meeting…with tensed face…..

At night(9 pm) when he came back,searched his pocket but didn't find the key…."oh shit!aj mai tala lagana bhi bhul gaya tha…."but surprisingy,the door was locked…..

"mai to lock hi nhi kiya tha….to ye door closed kaise h?..duplicate key to sirf Abhijeet k pass hota h..par use to kuch bhi yaad nehi h,,,"

He was thinking deeply when suddenly he saw something glittering in the flower pot….he stooped & found tht it was the duplicate key…

"ye key to ghar me hona chayhe!yaha ye key to sirf Abhijeet rakhta h..par wo kaise!use toh kuch yaad hi ….(happy)..kahi Abhijeet ko sab yaad to nehi agaya?"….

"ander chalkar dekhta hu…",he directly went towards Abhi's room…saw the room lights were off…."ye Abhi light kyu off karke rakha h?"

He switched on the light….& by seeing the empty room a scream came out of his mouth,,,,"Abhijeetttttttttt….."

**A/N:SO GUYS,A BIT LONGER CHAPTER THAN BEFORE!I WROTE IT IN A FLOW…..& I'M POSTING IT WITHOUT CHECKING!HOPE YOU DON'T HAVE TO FACE DIFFICULTIES WHILE READING & PHIR BHI,I'M SORRY FOR ANY KIND OF UNWANTED MISTAKES…PLZ FORGIVE ME!**

**PLZ REVIEW…I'LL WAIT…**

**THANKS FOR READING!...TAKE CARE…..LOVE YOU GUYS….TATA…SRIJA..**


	12. Ye bewaafayi

**A/N:THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS….IT MEANS A LOT….**

**SORRY FOR BEING LATE….**

**HERE WE GO..PLZ ENJOY…..**

Daya was very worried for his buddy..he started searching the whole house…..but there was no trace of Abhijeet….

Daya:ye Abhi gaya kidhar?agar isko kuch yaad agaya h to sabse pehle to muse hi batayega na!..kahi aisa to nehi ki wo subha wali bat ki wajah se parishaan hokar ghar chod diya!(he pat his forehead,he was sweating in tension)….my God!uska tabiyat itna kharab h…

Daya:par….par wo key….nehi wo muse kabhi chodke nehi jayega!par iss tarah se ghar chodkar…kahi wo muse dhoondne to nehi gaya?uske memory wapas ane ki khabar dene…par gaya to akhir buro me hi hoga na!...waha ph karke puchta hu…..

He dialed buro's no….ACP was there working….he picked the ph up…"HELLO!CID BURO…"

Daya(in hurry):sir…mai Daya…

Acp(confused):Daya?tum buro me ph kyu kar rahe ho?

Daya:sir….sir….Abhi ghar se gayab h….kahi nhi mil raha h,,waha par gaya h k..kya?haan….ba,,,batayie na…

Acp(shock):kya?gayab ho gaya matlb?

Daya(teary):sir..wo kahi par bhi nehi h…..maine pure ghar me dhoonda h….par sir aisa lagta h ki uska yaadsht wapas agaya h…

Acp:yaadsht wapas agaya h!tumhe kaise pata chala?

Daya told him about key…

Acp:My God!matlab mera shauk sahi tha!

Daya(shock):kya keh rahe h sir ap?shauk matlab?

Acp:Daya muse pehle se hi shauk tha uspar….muse laga tha jaise ki uske yaadsht gaya hi nehi tha!wo to bas acting kar raha tha…

The ph fell from Daya's hand….it was broken…he was broken too…he sat on the ground..

Acp:hello..hello Daya….Daya tum sun rahe ho?Daya plz say something daya..plz….

But no answer was there!ACP's tension was increasing in each & every secs…he went for duo's house….

Daya was not moving…he almost became a statue…he was looking more non-living than the furnitures which were present in the room…..he even didn't knw for how much time he was like that!

ACP came & saw Daya like that….he softly called him…..

Acp(placed his hand on his shoulder):Daya…

But Daya was not moving…he was worried for Daya too….

Acp(jerk him):Dayaaa…kuch bolo na….plz daya…..bolo kuch…Dayaaaaa…

ACP broke out into tears…"Abhijeet…Abhijeet ye kya kiya tumne?kyu kiya?kyu?kya bigada tha isne tumhara?kyu aise khelwar kiya iske feelings k sath?...kyu?"

One drop of tear fell from Daya's eye…..on ACP's hand….

Acp(pat his cheeks):Daya…Daya…..plz ro lo tum….rone se dil halka ho jata h….plz cry Daya..plz cry…

He hugged his son tightly…..but Daya didn't….

Acp left him….

Acp:Daya dekho..plz aise tut mat jao….agar tum bhi aisa karoge to mai kiske sahare jeyunga Daya?kiske sahare?

Daya stood up like a robot…."ek mare hue insan ka sahara kaise lenge sir ap?"

Acp(shock):daya!

Daya(smile):usne muse zinda kahan choda h sir?bas mera jism hi reh gaya…..use bhi mar deta…

He went to his room & locked the door…..

Acp sat on the ground…tears were rolling from his cheeks…."mai tumhe kabhi mahf nehi karunga Abhijeet…..tumne mere do do bete chin liya h muzse….kabhi mahf nehi karunga….kabhi bhi nehi!"

He was crying silently….suddenly he got a shock by a loud sound of a painful voice.."Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh.."

He ran to Daya's room…."daya….Daya…..kya hua Daya….darwaza kholo plz….Daya…"

He was continuously knocking the door while calling Daya's name,….

In return he only got the sounds of breaking of things…..but he was worried for Daya….

Acp:Daya….daya..kya kar rahe ho tum?plz Daya beta..aisa nehi karte….hum sab to h na!tumhare liye…..Abhijeet ka iss sab karne k piche koi to wajah hoga…daya plz..samjho daya…..

Inside the room….

Daya was breaking every photos of duo…..actually he was breaking his mind & heart…..

Daya(while sobbing,in anger):nehi….nehi rahe ga tu…..meri zindegi khatam kar diya h tumne…..sab kuch tabah kar diya h Abhi tumne….

He broke one more photo….in all these blood was flowing from his hand…..he didn't care abt it…he was busy in breaking things…..

"sara swapna…..sari dosti…..sari yaaariyaan sab tod dala tumne…..kitna…kitna(teary) yakin kiya maine tujhpar!aur..aur tum?kya salah diya tune?...meri jazbat..meri feelings….meri emotions sabke sath khela…..maza luta!"

He broke the vase gifted by Abhijeet in his one bday..

Outside…

Acp was trying to console Daya….but useless!he was not ready to listen…ACP called Sachin & informed all to him…also he called others…..

Inside…

"aj achi tarah se dosti ka matlab tumne samjha diya h boss!mar diya h tumne muse!apne dost ko mar diya h…..dil tod diya h tumne mera….meri zindegi ki iklauta rishta tak chin liya h….kyu Abhi?kasoor kya h mera?"

He looked at a photo where he & Abhijit were smiling broadly…he looked at his buddy's face…."bolo Abhijeet,,,bolo…..(shout)kasoor kya h mera?"

Outside..

Acp was shocked by this sudden loud voice…."daya!pata nehi kya kar raha hoga ye..apne ap ko kuch kar na de!"

After sometime the voice was not there!Acp was tensed….Sachin,Purvi & Rajat came…

Rajat:sir..Daya sir kahan h?

Acp(teary):wo..wahan..uske kamre me…darwaza nehi khol raha h….bht der ho gaya h….awaz bhi nehi araha h..

Purvi(tears fell from her eye):ye sab kya ho gaya sir?kyu hua ye sab?

Acp(angry):pucho jake usko..us mahan SN INSP ABHIJEET ko….kaho use jake ki uska bhai mar raha h har ek pal me…uske bewafayi k wajah se….dhokebaz!

Sachin:sir..i think ab hume darwaza tod dena chayhe….kahi bht zyada der na ho jaye!

Acp nodded,"thik h Sachin..todo…"

Sachin break the door & all entered….they were shocked….

Acp(scream):DAYAAAAAAAA!

**A/N:SO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS!BUT I CANT DO ANYTHING!I'M NOT GETTING ENOUGH REVIEWS….SO WHAT TO DO?**

**PLZ REVIEW…**

**THNX FOR READING!...GOD BLESS YOU GUYS…..SRIJA**


	13. WHY DID YOU DO THIS?

**A/N:THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED…& I'M REALLY VERY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATES…SERIOUSLY I AM VERY BUSY IN STUDIES….& FROM MONDAY MY SCHOOL IS REOPENING…SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE NEXT!MAY BE I'LL UPDATE IN WEEKENDS…**

**GD:I DON'T KNOW WHY R U FINDING IT IN SAME TRACK..I THINK U SHOULD WAIT & WATCH….& ABOUT SHORT & LATE UPDATES,I CANT DO ANYTHING AS THIS IS NOT IN MY HAND!I'M EXTREMELY BUSY IN STUDIES!BUT STILL,SORRY FOR THAT!**

**TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED,THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING IT & WAITING FOR IT!**

**HERE WE GO….PLZ ENJOY…..**

Sachin,ACP,Rajat & Purvi entered into Daya's room…found him lying unconscious….blood was flowing from his hand….They all ran to him…..

Acp(teary):ye…ye kya ho gaya Daya?(took his head in his lap)…ankhe kholo bacha….Daya….(to Purvi)..pani lao Purvi….aur jaldi se Dr ko bulao…

Rajat called the dr…purvi gave a glass of water…..

Acp(while sprinkling):Daya….Daya plz ankhe kholo…dekho..sab thik h….tumhara Abhi aajayega…..Daya plz beta ankhe kholo…..

Rajat:sir ap chinta na kare!dr abhi pouch rahe h…

Acp(teary):ye sab kyu ho raha h Rajat!Daya ko jo sadma laga h isse use bahar nikal na bht zaruri h…par kaise?Abhijeet ka kami kaun pura karega?

Sachin:par sir…wo h kahan?

Acp(angry):muse nehi pata Sachin!pehle din se…uske har ek harkat se muse shauk hota tha ki kuch na kuch garbar zarur h!

Purvi:matlab sir ap sab kuch jante the?

Acp(sigh):nehi!par muse sabse zyada shauk usswaqt hua jab Abhijeet ne Rajat naam se use pukara!use kaise pata ki kaun Rajat h?phir jab Daya ne DCP Chitrole ko khadoos bola tab Abhijeet ne bhi haan keh diya!wo to use janta tak nehi h….wo humesha bat ko ghuma deta tha….lekin mai ACP Pradyuman hu..mere nazar se aj taq koi nehi chup paya h….aur wo to mera beta h….wo kaise chupega?

Rajat:sir par iss sabka wajah kya h?unhone aisa kiya hi kyu?

Purvi:sir zarur kuch thos waja hogi!warna Abhijeet sir kabhi hum sabke sath aisa nehi karenge.

Acp:ek baar bata to sakta tha na!kya ho jata Purvi agar hume sab batata to?aj ye sab to nehi hota na…

Meanwhile the bell rang…..

Dr checked Daya…

Acp(worriedly):kya hua h ise dr?wo thik to hai na?

Dr:jee thik hi h..bas kuch sadma lagne ki waja se behosh ho gaye h…aur ye chot to kanch se lagi h….sayad in sab se…

He pointed to the broken frames….tears fell from ACP's eyes….

Dr:yaha kya hua sir?

Rajat:wo…kuch nehi,,,bas Daya sir thora gusse me aagaye the….isliye ye sab tod diya….

Dr:thik h!inka khayal rakhna….tension ki bat nehi h…

Acp:thank u!

He went…

Acp:Rajat,Abhijeet ka ph ka location trace karo….

Rajat:mobile?sir unke pas ph nhi h..

Acp:ph h Rajat….ph h uske pass….aur uska no ye h….***********

Rajat:sir apko kaise mila?humne to unke pas koi ph nehi dekha…..

Acp:Prakash ne dekha h ye ph aur usine ye no ka pata kiya h chup chupkar…..

Purvi:acha?ye koi naya no h sir?

Acp:hmm….jaldi pata lagao…

Rajat:yes sir!

He called the mobile company…..

Where as ACP was rubbing Daya's hair…..

Acp:kya haal karke chod diya tumne humara Abhijeet?kyu kiya aisa?Daya kaise jeeyega?tum me hi to uska jaan basti h..

Purvi:sir sab thik ho jayega….ab chinta mat kijiye..plz…

Acp:Purvi…ye dono ek dusre k bina adhoora h…tum to janti ho na ki jab Daya ko Abhijeet ke memory loss k bare me pata chala tab wo kitna tut chuka tha!lekin sirf aur sirf Abhijeet ke liye usne khudko sambhala….sabko sambhala…phir kyu?kyu Abhijeet ne uske viswas ke sath iss tarah se khelwar kiya?(crying)

Purvi(think):hey bhwagwan!plz Abhijeet sir ko bhej do yaha…ab sirf wo hi sab kuch thik kar sakte h!plz bhej do unhe yaha,,plz….aisa mat karo inke sath…..khush rakho inhe…..khush rakho,,.(tears fell from her eyes)

She felt a hand on her shoulder…it was Rajat…

Rajat(softly):sambhalo apne apko Purvi!sab aise tut jayenge to kaise chalega?kisi na kisiko to sakht rehna hi padega…plz…aisa mat karo….ro mat….acha nehi lagta…plz…

Purvi nodded with teary eyes….rajat rubbed her hairs…..she smiled…

Rajat:sir….

Acp:haan…kuch mila?

Rajat:no sir!unka ph last time isi ghar me tha!aur ab bhi yehi par h….

Acp:iska ye matlab ki wo ph sath lekar hi nehi gaya!shit(he hit his fist in the bed in anger)…kuch nehi choda isne…jisse hum ustaq pouch sake…..

Sachin:sir agar Abhijeet sir ka memory loss hua hi nehi tha to dr kaise dhoka kha gaye?

Acp:mila hoga uske sath!aur kya…..uss hospital me jakar puch tach karo….uss dr ko buro le ayo….agar ye bhi mila hua hoga to mai isko chodunga nehi!

Sachin:yes sir!

Purvi:magar sir muse ye samaz nehi araha ki wo aisa kyu karenge?sab kuch se bhagkar kya milega unhe?

Acp:aise hi nehi bhaga h wo…zarur iske piche uska koi bht bada maqsad h….acha ya bura!

Rajat:sir Abhijeet sir jaise imaandar officer kuch bura kaam nehi kar sakte….kabhi nehi!zarur bht badi baat hogi…

Acp(tough):wajah jo bhi ho Rajat,galat wo h hi!usne apni kamzoori ka istamal kiya aj….apne memory loss ka istamal!chee!(he said in hate tone)..kaise?hum sab itna pyar karte h usse…usne ye silah diya uska?gheen ata h muse uspar…..

Sachin:sir plz ap aisa to mat boliye…

Acp(loud):to kya mala japu uske naam ka?puja karu?aarti utaru?milne do use ek baar….phir batata hu…..kaise kar sakta h wo aisa?kaise?(low)pata nehi kahan hoga?kis haal me hoga?

Purvi:sir plz shant rhiye ap…sir par Prakash kahan h?

Acp:Daya ne use nikal diya tha!usne Daya ko bataya tha ki Abhijeet natak kar raha h..aur Abhijeet par viswas karke usne Prakash ko markar bahar nikal diya…..par ek bat….Prakash ne muse bataya ki usne Abhijeet ko kissise baat karte hue suna tha!

Rajat:kisse sir?

Acp:pata nehi!ye to uske ph se hi pata chalega….uske room me dekho…ph wohi par hoga….

Sachin:ok sir!chalo Purvi….

The three went….

Meanwhile Daya was getting his consciousness…..he mumbled something in-coherent….which made ACP looking at him..

Acp:Daya….tumhe hosh aaagyaa?

Daya(mumble):Abhi…Abhi…mera bhai….

Tears fell from ACP's eyes,think"kaise sambhalu mai daya ko?Abhijeet,plz kam se kam Daya k liye hi waps ajayo…plz…"

Daya:nehi..ne..wo..aisa…nehi…karega,,,Abhi…I love u boss….tum mere…bhai ho…bhai…

Acp:Daya…Daya dekho meri taraf…Daya..plz….

Daya slowly opened his eyes…tears fell from his eyes remembering tht his Abhijeet is not with him..he betrayed with him very badly….he closed his eyes tightly…

Acp(rub his forehead):Daya..kaisa feel kar rahe ho?

Daya(closed eyes):I'm fine sir!

Acp:muzse jhut bol rahe ho?apne baap se?

Daya(tears came in his eyes):sir..usne aisa kyu kiya mere sath?kyu kiya sir?

Acp(teary):mai nehi janta beta..nehi janta main….

He hugged his son tightly….who is bearing so many hurts & pains right now….none but only his brother can console him in this moment….but he is very very far from him…..

Daya was crying badly….ACP also couldn't control his tears…Sachin,Purvi & Rajat were watching this from door…..

Rajat:kya se kya ho gaya!

Purvi:sir Daya sir bht buri tarah se toot chuke h….

Sachin:hmm..unka haal dekha nehi ja raha…..

Rajat:chalo sir ko batate h…

They entered,,,,

Rajat:sir….

Acp & Daya got separate & wiped their tears…..

Acp:haan Rajat…mobile mila?

Rajat nodded & gave it to him..

Acp:ye last call kahan se aya tha?pata karo..

Sachin:sir humne pata kiya h….ye no Dr ka h..usi dr ka jisne Abhijeet sir ka illaz kiya tha..

Acp(shock):kya?

Daya:wo dr isme kahan se agyaa?

Rajat:sir hume shauk h ki ye dr bhi in sab me mila hua h….

Acp:haan Daya!muse bhi yehi lagta h…use kaise nehi pata chala ki Abhijeet natak kar raha h?

Daya(sigh):uska bhai hokar mai dhoka kha gaya aur dr to dur ki bat h sir…

Acp:nehi Daya…ek dr sab se alag hota h…apne patient k bare wo kabhi galat nehi ho sakte..

At the same time Sachin's ph rang…

Sachin:hello!Insp Sachin here..

Other side:sir mai Ranjeet bat kar raha hu…yaha PM Highway me ek lash mila h….lash jal chuka h….aur lash k pas ek badge mila h….

Sachin(shock & tensed):badge?kiska badge?

Ranjeet:sir kuch thik se dikh nehi raha h….par CID ka badge h….

Sachin:CID ka badge?

All became alert…

Acp:kya hua Sachin?

Sachin:sir CID ka badge mila h ek lash ke pas se,..

Sachin(in call):thik h..ap lash ko hath mat lagana..hum abhi pouchte h…

Ranjeet:ok sir!

The call got cut…

Sachin:sir PM Highway chalna hoga….jaldi…

Daya:sir Abhi?

Acp:kuch nehi hoga use….chalo jaldi…aur Daya tum ghar par hi raho….hum tumhe inform karte rehenge…

Daya:nehi sir…ma..

Acp(cut him):no argument Daya!tum yaha rahoge matlab yaha hi rahoge!Samjhe?

Daya nodded his head..

They all went in hurry….n reached at the spot…

Acp:ranjeet tum ho?(to a man)

Ranjeet:yes sir!

Acp:thik h…ruko waha..

Ranjeet went to a side…

Acp:lash to baht buri tarah se jal chuka h..

Sachin:sir….

Acp:haan…kya hua?

Sachin:sir badge to Abhijeet..Abhijeet sir ka h sir…(he said in a teary tone)

Acp(shock):kya?

Sachin:haa..haan sir..

Purvi:sir badge se kuch nehi hota!DNA test se hi sab pata chalega!hum itne jaldi sari ummeden nehi kho sakte…..(teary but strong tone)

Rajat:Purvi sahi keh rahi h sir…hum ye kaise man le ki ye lash Abhijeet sir ki h?

Sachin:sir ye ghari….ye bhi unhi ki h…

Acp(teary):my God!kya ho raha h ye sab?nehi….aisa nehi ho sakta uske sath….wo mera beta h…use mai nehi kho sakta…..

Rajat:sir plz himmat rakhiye!hume Dr Salunkhe se test karana hoga…..

Acp:lash ko FL bhej do..aur jitne jaldi ho sakte report dene ko kaho…

Rajat:yes sir!

The sent the body to FL….Tests were going…

**What will be the result?is Abhijeet alive?**

**Or he left all…..**

**What do you think?**

**Dua karo…taki Abhijeet thik ho…**

**A/N:SORRY ONCE AGAIN FOR SHORT UPDATE!AB DEKHO,MYSTERIOUS STORY ME SUSPENSE TO HONA HI HAIN NA!SUSPENSE NEHI TO MAZA KAHAN?KYU?**

**HOPE U LIKED IT!**

**THANKS FOR READING..NEXT UPDATE DEPENDS ON REVIEW….TAKE CARE….SRIJA**


	14. STORM

**A/N:I THINK I'M UPDATING QUITE FAST…A BIT SOON…..BECAUSE OF REVIEWS…..SO KEEP SUPPORTING ME LIKE THIS….I'LL ALSO TRY MY BEST TO GIVE U SURPRISE….BUT YA,ONE MORE THING IS IF MY STUDY PRESSURE GIVES ME SOME SPARE TIME,I'LL SURELY DO UPDATE….**

**THANKS A LOT FOR ALL OF UR REVIEWS…..IT TRULY ENCOURAGES A LOT…**

**THANKS TO**

**TASHA:DEAR,ABHIJEET NEHI H TO ABHIRIKA KAHANSE AYEGA?CHALO,I'LL REMEMBER YOUR REQUEST…..STORY KI HAPPY ENDING ME ABHIRIKA ZARUR HONGE!THNX FOR REVIEW..**

**SHILPA…..GUEST….THANKS..**

**SIYA:DEAR….SECRET AGAR ITNE JALDI KHOL DI TO MAZA KAISE AYEGA?"wink"..CHALO,WAIT & WATCH DEAR…**

**MISS EARTH…GUEST..THANKS…**

**GD:NOPE!I DIDN'T FEEL BAD!THANK U!:)**

**SWEETPARI:MY LITTLE CID OFFICER…INSP PARI,THORA WAIT KARIYE MAM….SECRET CONTINUES….:)**

**CRACRESTA…..PARI..GUEST….RITESH BHAI…JYOTI….RUKMANI….PRIYA….THANKS A LOT….**

**GUEST…GUEST…GUEST…GUEST..PALAK..KHUSHI…THANKS DEAR..:)**

**KRITIKA:YES I'LL DEFINTLY NOT SHOW ANY KIND OF MIRACLE….JO SAHI H AUR POSSIBLE H WOHI DIKHANE KI TRY KARUNGI….THANK U FOR REVIEW…**

**HOPE I'VE NOT FORGOTTEN ANY NAME…****IF YES THEN SORRY…**

**HERE WE GO….PLZ ENJOY…..**

They all returned to buro with broken heart…it was like one storm came in their life & broke everyone…their relations,heart,dreams everything has been badly broken….

Somehow,their trust on their dear Abhijeet sir was gradually breaking down…Daya was silently dying within himself…..ACP was feeling pain for his sons…..they even didn't ever think tht one day this type of storm could came in their life & destroy everything…they have forgotten the word,"smile"…though they all were trying their level best to make themselves strong but still one by one danger was not allowing them for this…

Rajat(tensed):sir….Daya sir ko kaise bataye?

Acp(with a sigh):pata nehi Rajat!pata nehi wo kaise react karega!aur abhi to uska tabiyat itna kharab h….kaise bataye usko?

Purvi:sir…hum to confirm nehi h na ki wo lash Abhijeet sir..(she stopped feeling a lump in her throat)

Sachin:sir par unka health?hum Daya sir ko aur zyada stress me kaise dale?agar unka halat bigad gaya to?

Acp:main samaz sakta hu Sachin!magar hum chupayenge kaise?use akhir me pata to chal hi jayega!to issiliye pehle se use tayar rakhna zaruri h…pata nhi ab age kya dekhne ko milega!(tears came in his eyes while saying)

Sachin:sir Daya sir muse 5 bar call kar chuke h..par maine uthaya nhi…..

Acp:usne muse bhi ¾ bar call kiya tha…par bolu kya usko?ye hi ki hume uss lash k pas se uske hi bhai ka badge,ghari mila h…..

He stopped on a sudden voice…."NEHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….."

They all looked behind…..it was none other than Daya….who was standing unsteadily with the help of door….tears were falling from his eyes…..

Acp(ran to him):Daya….tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?(holding him)

Daya(trying to speak):Ab…Abhi…Abhi ko kya…kya..hua sir?

Purvi left buro while crying…Sachin,Rajat also went to the other side to hide their tears…..but their father figure,ACP was not able to stop tears…..

Acp(teary):Daya plz…beta..tum pehle baitho yaha par…plz…

He made him sit on a chair….

Acp:Daya…kya halat h tumhari!iss hal me tum bahar nikle kaise?agar…agar kuch ho jata to?

Daya(smile):kuch hone ko baki h sir?

Acp(strong):Daya be strong!ab taq ye pata nehi chala h ki wo lash actual me kiska h!DNA test ho raha h..pata lagte hi hum tumhe bata denge Daya!..par plz abhi tum yahan mat ruko…..koi fyda nhi h aise yaha rukne ka…ab taq koi saboot nhi mila h….

Rajat(he was quite ok):Daya sir plz…ab ap ghar jaiye sir…hum apko sab kuch inform karte rehenge!

Daya(raise hand):plz Rajat!ek bar pehle bhi tum sab keh chuke the ki muse ph karoge!khud to kisine kiya hi nhi…upar se koi v mera ph uthata nhi h…(burst into tear):are smazte kyu nhi ho ki wo mera bhai h!(loud)

Acp hugged his son tightly….he could understand his pain…what he is bearing right now is totally unreliable….the pain of getting betrayl from brother & after all losing his brother were pulling him to the hell in each moments….

Acp didn't say any word….juz let Daya cry….bcs it was really needed for him to break out….

At the same time ACP's ph was ringing..he left daya & after looking at the caller id he cut the call….

Daya:sir…kiska ph h?

Acp(remove tear):kisika nehi Daya!are pata nhi subha se aise hi disturb kar raha h…..to cut diya!

Daya:oh!

Acp:Daya tum abhi ghar jao plz..

Daya:sir I'm absolutely fine!aur iss case ka hissa mai banna chahta hu,,,plz allow me sir!plz….

Acp:thik h lekin abhi nehi….abhi tum yehi par rest karo..hum ek chota sa kaam krk ate h..

Daya:kaisa kam sir?mai bhi chalunga….

Acp:Daya!zid karoge to is case se bahar!ek chota sa case h..bas usika file submit karne ja raha hu…

Daya:sablog?

Acp:nehi daya….Rajat aur Sachin yehi par rehga….mai akela ja raha hu….

Rajat:sir par..

Acp(cut):Daya ka dhyan dena Rajat!use kahi jane mat dena!

Again ACP's ph rang & he cut it…Daya was quite confused but said nothing…

Daya:ok sir!par is case k agle sare kam me mai rhunga!

Acp:thik h!chalta hu,,,

He left while calling Purvi & Nikhil & they met at the parking & went to FL..

**In FL…**

Salunkhe:Tarika,DNA test chahe to dobara karlo…par koi galti nhi honi chahye….

Tarika:sir ye case Abhijeet se releated h!koi galti kasie kar sakti hu mai?sir maine 3 bar test kiya…but result is the same/

Salunkhe:thik h..to ye…

He stopped as ACP & Purvi & Nikhil entered…

Salunkhe:are kya boss..ph kyu cut reh the?

Acp:salunkhe daya tha samne….uske samne kuch bhi buri khabar sunne ki himmat nhi h muzme…wo pehle hi bht…khair,kya pata chala?

Purvi:sir…ye..ye lash Abhijeet sir ka toh nhi h na?boliye plz sir..plz..

Salunkhe:dekho Purvi,mai jo bhi kahunga sach hi kahunga!par…

Nikhil:par,,,par kya sir?plz boliye…

Salunkhe:darasal ye lash…

Acp:kiski h?

Their heartbeat was so much fast..going like horse…tension,emotion,trust,anger,hurt everything was playing in them….

**Where as same time in buro….**

Daya was very restless..

Rajat:Sir…sir ap thik to h na?apke tabiyat?

Daya:mai..mai thik hu rajat..par boss,,,wo thik to hoga na?pata nhi kya hone wala h ab!

Sachin:sir kuch nhi hua hoga unhe..ap plz shant rehiye sir..plz calm down!hum sab h na….khash krk ap jaisa bhai h jinke sath unhe kuch kaise hoga sir?

Daya:pata nhi rajat!uske iss harkat k liye main kabhi bhi use mahf kar payunga bhi ya nhi…par wo muse wapas chahye!kisi bhi haal me…..kuch bhi krk…I want my Abhi back!

Rajat:sir bina matlab k,bina kisi reason k koi insaan itna bada risk nhi leta h sir….zarur kuch aisi wajah h jo unhe ye sab krne par majboor kr rha h…

Daya:muse to bata sakta tha na rajat…

Sachin:sir zarur kuch majboori hogi…..warna wo apne bhai k sath itna bada dhoka nhi krenge!sir wo bhi to bht dukhi h…..

Sachin(think):magar jo bhi ho unka tarika bht galat tha….unhe aisa nhi karna chahye tha…par unke jaise imandar officer aisa kam kyu krenge?wo bhi apne hi bhai k sath…nhi….i trsut him!

Daya:Sachin,ek bar,..ek bar plz FL me ph kro na..plz…

Sachin:sir lekin agar kuch pata chalta to hume to wolog zarur batate…hume nhi to aur kise batayenge!

Rajat:haan sir…zarur ab taq kuch pata nhi chala h..warna wo hume zarur batate…

Daya:hmm…ye bhi sahi h,,,,

He went to his buddy's desk….all the sweet moments were coming in front of his eyes…..Daya,think"sayad wo sari pal hum zindegi bhar k liye kho chuke h Abhi…..zindegi bhar k liye.."

Tears fell from his eyes…

**In fl….**

At the same time they were so much worried….it was clearly shown on their faces…

Acp:kiski h las?

Tarika:ABHIJEET KI NEHI H….par sir…

Acp(smile happily):thank God!tarika,aj tumne jo sunaya na…bht sukoon mil raha h….toh phir Abhijeet thik h na?

Tarika:sayad nehi….ya sayad haan….

Acp:matlab kya h tumhara?

Tarika:sir ye body to Abhijeet ki nhi h par..iss lash k upar jo dusra khoon mila h wo us admi ki nhi h..balki Abhijeet ki h..aur wo bht hi zyada h…

Purvi:so apka matlab wo zakhmi h?

Salunkhe:exactly!bht zyada zkmi…zinda rehne ki chances bhi bht kam h..

Acp(angry):ye kya bakwas h?

Salunkhe:boss I'm sorry but blood loss dekh kar yehi pata chal raha h,,,aur maine ye to nhi bataya ki wo mar gaya..zinda rehne ka bhi 25% chances h..

Nikhil:to sir iss haal me wo koi dr ya hospital me to gaye honge?

Acp:sahi kaha tumne..pata karo…but he was inturrupted by a voice!

Voice:ye sab tumhari waja se ho raha h..

Acp:ap?

Dcp:kyu bahar DCP no entry likha h kya?mere ankhon ko dikha hi nhi…

Acp:sir ap yaha kyu aye h?

Dcp:tum sabki puja krne…aarti utarne….

Nikhil:sir ap kya keh bol rhe h?

Dcp:tumse kisne kaha h bolne ko?chup raho…

Nikhil(dowb head):sorry sir!

Dcp:haan to ACP,ek baar phir se tumhare uss brilliant aur sar phira officer k karan CID musibat me phas gaya…..

Tarika(loud n angry):apki himmat kaise hui uske bare me ye sab bolne ki?

Dcp:chup raho tum!Abhijeet ki chamchi!kya..kya galat bola h maine?

Tarika:galat?ap sahi bolte hi kab h sir?zara soch kar dekhiye ga ki akhri bar apne sahi kab socha tha!

Salunkhe(trying to stop):Tarika…plz Ta..

Tarika:sir plz..bolne dijiye muse..akhir kar wo insaan aur kitna sunega sabse?humesha sab Abhijeet ko hi galat therahte h..par akhir me jakar wohi akar sabko musibat se bahar nikalta h…aur ye DCP sir humesha use…

Dcp(cut her,angry tone):kya humesha?humesha hi wo aisa kaam karta h…to kya oscar du usko?

Acp:Tarika shant raho..plz..

Tarika:kyu sir?kyu shant rahu?nehi reh sakti mai shant…ap log reh sakte h..par mai nhi!usspar jhuta illzam lagte dekh bhi koi uska madad karne wala nhi hota h..par wo to humseha sabki parwa karta h…bas apni jaan ki nhi…..to in return kyu use kuch nhi milta sir?...kyu hoga uske sath ye na-insafi?

She was crying badly while telling this…all were just stunned at her sudden change & attitude…

Salunkhe:Tarika chup raho tum!plz..

Dcp:Tarika tumhara dimag thik h?pata h mai kaun hu?

Tarika(laugh in tears):jee sir!Sab pata h…(tease)ap** DCP CHITROLE** ho..jise sirf sab par illzam lagana ata h…

Dcp(shout):**TARIKA!**

Tarika(raise hand):chillayiye mat DCP sir!aur ye baat yad rakh lijiye ki Abhijeet CID ka one of the best & most talented officers me se ek h….aur haan,ab taq uska koi bhi harkat ye nhi batata h ki usne koi jurm kiya h!ghar se wo ja hi sakta h..uska zindegi h..wo jaise chahe jee sakta h..aur isme use koi nhi rok sakta!

Acp:tarika bass karo ab!bht zyada bol chuki ho tum!

Tarika(crying):abhi taq to kuch bola hi nhi sir!bolne ko to bht kuch h…par…

Dcp(point finger to him):**I'll see u DR TARIKA…BE PREPARE…..**

Tarika(laugh):kuch bigad nhi sakte ap mera!kyu ki mai bhi ap par complain kar sakti hu ki ap ek begunah par zarazar jhuta illzam laga rahe h….aur haan sir,us lash par mile khoon k basis par bhi koi Abhi ko nhi phasa sakta kyuki uska matra itna zyada h ki wo zakhmi h aur ye bat clear h!

Dcp:haan toh?ye bhi to ho sakta h ki usi ne mara h use?

Tarika:hone ko to bht kuch ho sakta h sir!par nhi hoga…kuch galat nhi hone dungi mai Abhi k sath!**PROMISE**!(confidently)

Dcp:**lets see!**

With this he left with a angry face…..

Acp:tarika tu ye kya kr rhi thi?pagal ho gaye ho kya?tum janti ho uss DCP ko…

Tarika:kya karega sir?dismiss karega muse?i don't care sir!i juz don't care..(tough)

Salunkhe:kya keh rahi ho tum?

Tarika:kyu sir?jo CID sabko insaaf dilati h aj usi ki ek member k sath na-insaafi ho raha h…humesha hote araha h…kyu sir?

Acp n Salunkhe both were totally silent this time…as they had no word to utter…..all the things she was saying were 500% correct!

Acp left the fl..Purvi & Nikhil too…..Salunkhe pat her shoulder…

**A/N:so,hows it?**

**I'm very sorry if u think tht I've shown Tarika extremely over reacting & violent here….but I just wrote wht I actually felt…**

**Katiiy didi & Abhirikafan(Diya didi)-where are you both?miss u guyz….**

**Thankx a lot for reading….plz review…..to get another update soon…..SRIJA**


	15. WHY DID YOU DO THIS?-2

**A/N:Im sorry to be late…but u all know tht I was not well…juz recovered from fever…**

**Thanks to all of them who reviewed….thanks to them too who wished me get well soon….see guys,ur wishes worked properly….**

**I cant type much..so cant thank each individually….but still thanks a lot to all….**

**Here we go…..plz enjoy…**

**Now in buro…**

Acp,Nikhil & Purvi returned with tensed,sad & worried faces….they saw Daya sitting with blank eyes..

Seeing them Rajat went towards them….

Rajat:sir…ap sab kahan the itne der?sab kuch thik h na?

Acp:Rajat hum….hum fl gaye the…

Daya(in jerk get up):fl?kya hua sir?wo lash?

Acp:Daya pehle meri bat suno to sahi…aur tum shant ho jao…

Daya:sir I'm fine…ap plz boliye…

Acp(pressed his arm):wo lash Abhijeet ka nhi h Daya….

Daya(sat down with a relief sigh):thank God!

Meanwhile Nikhil came…

Acp:kuch pata chala?

Nikhil(in sadness):no sir!sehar ki har clinic,har hospital me check kiya h..par Abhijeet sir ka koi pata chala nhi chala..unn sari jagao me wo gaye taq nhi….

Hours were passing in disappointment..all were restless..they engaged their full force in finding Abhijeet..but no use!

Meantime buro's ph rang…purvi eagerly picked it up…..after talking she informed tht it was call from FL….They has found something..they reached lab in hurry….this time Daya also went with them..

Acp:haan bolo salunkhe….kya pata chala?

Salunkhe:iss lash par kuch finger prints h..jisme se ek to Abhijeet sir ka h….aur baki records me check kiya parr match nhi hota…

Acp:acha?aur kya pata chala?

Tarika:sir iss admi ko himofilia h….

Acp:acha?to iska illaz karwane ye koi na koi hospital me to jata hi hoga…

Salunkhe:haan par 6 mahino se nhi gaya…issiliye iska haalat marne se pehle bht kharab tha…

Acp:6 mahino se!to hum pata kar lenge ki ye kaun h..kyuki har jagah to himofilia ka illaz nhi hota hoga…

Salunkhe:aur ek bht khas baat..iske pet me hume drugs mili h….bht hi nashili aur khatarnak drug,"Carbodas"…

Acp(in jerk n shock):what?carbodas?My God!r u sure?

Salunkhe:yes boss…par kya hua?

Acp:ye drugs to Nightdon gang supply karta h…aj taq koi bhi isko pakar nhi paya h…yaha taq ki interpol bhi nhi….par ye gang to mainly Dubai me active h..inlogo ne kahi India me bhi apna adda na bana liya ho…

Salunkhe:ye to badi chinta ki baat h boss!

Acp:bht zyada chinta ki baat h Salunkhe…bht hi khatarnak gang h ye…yaha taq ki iske kisi bhi member ka finger print bhi nhi h record me….(to Daya):Daya…zara pata karo iss himofilia ka moris k bare me…kyuki ab yehi ek chahara h humare pass….jisse hum is case k ant taq pouch sakte h…

Daya:yes sir!mai pata karta hu…..

He went with Freddy & rajat…

Acp:Tarika….

Tarika:yes sir!

Acp:beta tum Abhijeet k liye parishaan mat hona….wo jahan bhi hoga thik hoga…bht bahadur h wo….tum bas apna khayal rako aur kaam par dhyan do….thik h?(pat her cheek with smile)

Tarika(teary voice):thik h…si..sir…

Acp(pat her head):plz rona nhi beta…tum to kitni bahadur ho bolo…warna DCP se ladna….hats off to you!

Tarika:jo bhi kiya sachayi se hi to kiya h sir…aur wo insan h ki jab chahe kisi pe bhi illzam laga deta h….sabke izzat uska personal property h kya?(in anger)

Salunkhe:bacha tumne jo kiya thik kiya!bilkul sahi kiya,,hum tumhari dad dete h iske liye….lekin abhi k liye you have to calm down….kyuki situation to dekh hi sakte ho…humare ek galat kadam sabke liye jaan lewa sabit ho sakta h…..tum samaz rahi ho na?(keenly)

Tarika(in nod):jee sir!

Acp:good!chalo sablog…..aur abhi k liye tum sab ghar chale jao….sambhalke jana….

Purvi:aur…aur sir ap?

Acp:mai bhi chala jayunga Purvi…Salunkhe chal,tera kaam ho gaya ho to…

Salunkhe:tum chalo ata hu mai niche….

They went after nodding…

**In parking….**

Acp called Daya…

Acp:daya kuch mila?

Daya:no sir….ab taq to nehi….hum dekh rahe h..mil jayega..

Acp:thik h..abhi tum teeno hi apne apne ghar chale jao…tumhe bhi aram ki zarurat h….raat k 3 baj rahe h…

Daya:sir hum thik h..we can work sir…

Acp:I know tht daya..but thts an order….jao sab..ghar jao…kal 10 baje taq buro me pouch jana….

Daya:ok sir!ap bhi apna khayal rakhna…

They all went to their homes…

**In Tarika's home…**

She was feeling very lonely…but lonely in which sense?Abhijeet dosnt live with her…then?

A feeling of fear of losing her life…her love…..

She changed her clothes….tears were coming in each moments as soon as she saw the photos of Abhirika together…..

She ate very little…."muze koi bhook nhi h….par kha rahi hu to sirf tumhare liye Abhijeet…kyuki tumhe dhoondne k liye muse thik rehna hi padega…kuch bhi karke…"

She sat on her easy chair in the balcony…..it was raining outside…..the spalsh of water was making her wet…..tears became invisible…she forward her hands to the outside….

The memories were becoming lively …

**O saathiya o saathiya**

**Aayi jo teri yaad, dil ne ki dil se baat**

His love…his support….his trust everything was her asset….."Abhi…tumne to muzse wada kiya tha na ki kabhi bhi dur nhi jaoge muzse…..to aj ye fasla kyu?"

**Liya tera naam phir maheki shaam**

**Yaadon ne teri yeh kya kiya**

Tears fall from her eyes….

Whereas in duo's house….

Daya was sitting in his buddy's room….holding a broken photo….

**Dil chura liya saathiya - 2**

**Aayi jo teri yaad, dil ne ki dil se baat**

Daya(brusing hand on the pic):Abhi…..Abhi yaar mai…mai bht akela ho gaya hu…bht akela….tum..tum plz aisa mat karo na mere sath..humesha muse chodkar chale jate ho tum…..kyu boss?

Kasoor kya h mera?akhir mere pyar mere dosti k ye hi sajah h?

**Liya tera naam phir maheki shaam**

**Yaadon ne teri yeh kya kiya**

Abhi, I loved you yaar…..kyu kiya aisa?kyu toda mera viswas?kyu khelwar kiya mere emotion k sath?kyu?

Bht tanha ho gaya hu yar mai….bht tanha…..(getting up with a jerk n in firy eyes)..tmhari wajah se…sab tumhari wajah se…..(pointed towards Abhijeet's smiling face)…

**Dil chura liya saathiya - 2**

**Aankhon ne dekhe phir se vahi manzar**

**Jo ho gaye the ek pal mein gum**

Tumari waja se aj mai akela hu…..khud se hi gum suda hu….samjhe tum?(shout)

He threw the photo on the ground…

**Yaadon mein khoke kyoon aisa laga bas**

**Ke aa gaye meri baahon mein tum**

**Tanha hai tere bin, mushkil hai kitne din**

**Liya tera naam phir maheki shaam**

It broke in to so many small pieces…

Daya sat on ground with a thud & started crying while placing head at the edge of the bed…

"tum hi ho wo shauks jisne mere zindegi ko swapno jaisi sundar banaya tha…aur aaj sirf tumhare karan mai kho gaya hu Abhi….khud se hi khudko kho diya h maine…dil k pata nhi kitne tukre ho chuke h….."

**Yaadon ne teri kya kiya**

**Dil chura liya saathiya**

"marham lagakar kuch zakhmon ko bhara hi nehi jata h yr….kanch ek bar tutne pe tum use jitna bhi jodne k kosis karo…uske upar ek dag reh hi jata h…waise hi..kuch zakham h jise koi bhi yaad bhula nhi pata h…."

**In ACP's house…**

He was standing in front of the team picture….

Tears came in his eyes….

Acp:pata h tumhe Abhijeet…uss din muse bht garv mehsoos hua tha jab tum sablog ye award lene gaye **the…..aisa lag raha tha ki meri zindegi ki sari ashayen puri ho gayi ho…..**

**Haan dil chura liya saathiya**

**Yeh tanhaai aur yeh bechaini**

**Jeete ji dekh le le na jaan**

He walked along….n stopped in front of two pictures….he took one picture in his hand….it was Nakul's picture…

Acp:jis din tujhe khoya tha…..usi din hi mera adha ant ho chuka tha…..par muse phir se zinda kiya….(took duo's pic)..in dono ne….mere do beton ne…Abhijeet aur Daya….jinke naam se seher k criminals kampte h….jinke naam pe sab salami dete h…maa baap bacho ko inke jaisa banne ko kehte h….

Aur aaj in hi mese ek ne…..apne kamzoori ka istamal karke bhag gaya….apni zindegi se…apni parchayis se….apni bhai se…..apni farz se…..kyu Abhijeet?kyu kiya aisa tumne?

**Bas chup rehke aur sab kuch sehke**

**Jeena bhi hai hamein ab yahan**

Akhir kya bigada h humne tumhara?aur agar koi majboori reh hogi to tum bejhijhak bata sakte the…hum to ek pariwaar h na…..

**Toota hai tera saath, yaadein hain mere paas**

**Liya tera naam phir maheki shaam**

**Yaadon ne teri kya kiya**

**Dil chura liya saathiya - 2**

Phir kyu?

Aur tumhare bachne k 25% chance?(in fear)bhagwan kare…tum thik ho…mai ek sath aur do bete ko nehi kho sakta…kyuki tumhare bina daya bhi kahan jeeyega?

Wo bhi to pal pal mar raha h na…..

**Aayi jo teri yaad, dil ne ki dil se baat**

**Liya tera naam phir maheki shaam**

**Yaadon ne teri kya kiya**

**Dil chura liya saathiya**

**Haan dil chura liya saathiya**

**The night passed like this…**

**The next morning came with new hope….new work….new duties to be performed…**

**Will they be able to find out Abhijeet?**

**Or he will get invisible?**

**What is the new test that is coming for them?**

**What is going to be the ultimate result of this test?**

**What will happen next in the life-death game?**

**A/N:BHT SARE SAWAL GHUM RAHE HONGE SABKE MAN ME…..MERA BHI BHT MAN H ANSWER DENE KA…**

**BAS REVIEW KARO…..**

**N I'M REALLY PLEASED TO SEE NEW REVIEWERS….MAY BE WHO WERE SILENT READERS STILL NOW….**

**SO WELCOME NEW COMERS…**

**ALSO WE ARE OBSERVING MANY NEW WRITERS HERE…..A GRAND WELCOME TO THEM TOO….**

**ACTUALLY HUMESHA TIME NEHI MILTA H STORY PADHNE KI….PAR JAB BHI PADHUNGI I'LL SURELY REVIEW…..PROMISE!BCS BEING A WRITER I KNOW WHAT THE VALUE OF A REVIEW IS!**

**CHALO..ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER….TRUST ME ABHI CHEMISTRY PADHNI H MUZE….**

**KYA KARE!HMPH…..SOCHO NA..MUSE BHI TO REST CHAYHE….SAB CHODKAR BHI UPDATE KARTI HU….**

**SO MUST REVIEW!**

**THANKS FOR READING…..TAKE CARE…GOD BLESS YOU GUYS….SRIJA!**


	16. A note

**A/N:GUYS THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE…ITS JUST A AUTHOR'S NOTE….**

**I WANNA MENTION THAT I'LL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS STORY DUE TO SOME PRACTICAL REASONS…LIKE STUDY PRESSURE….ALSO MY SCHOOL IS OPENING FROM TOMORROW….N I'M HAVING A BIG FUNCTION IN MY HOUSE ON SUNDAY…**

**SO I HOPE YOU ALL CAN UNDERSTAND THAT I'M EXTREMELY BUSY NOW….**

**BY THE WAY,I DIDN'T HAVE GET MUCH REVIEWS IN THE LAST CHAPTER….WHY?MAY BE YOU ARE NOT KNOWN ABOUT MY UPDATE….**

**WE;;..I HAVE UPDATED IT..:)****PLZ READ & REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER….**

**I'LL UPDATE IN ON NEXT WEEK CERTAINLY….but AFTER GETTING ENOUGH REVIEWS…**

**SO PLZ READ & REVIEW…**

**TWO IMPORTANT THINGS…**

**I'LL UPDATE "KUCH TO HAIN TUZSE RAABTA"(MY RAJVI FICTION) AFTER FINISHING "MISS YOU MY DEAR" & "FF MEMBERS MEET WITH CID TEAM"..**

**I'LL UPDATE "FF MEMBERS MEET WITH CID TEAM" TODAY….NOT SURE…BUT MOST PROBABLY….**

**NOW READ FAST & REVIEW TOO…ALSO READ THE LAST CHAPTER OF "FF MEMBERS MEET WITH CID TEAM"…**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND…**

**THANK YOU!**

**TAKE CARE & GOD BLESS YOU ALL…SRIJA**


End file.
